


the Royal Wedding

by Browneyesparker



Series: Bughead Stories [23]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Hallmark Inspire, I have royal wedding fever, Modern Royals, Photographer Jughead, Princess Betty, Riverdale CW, Romance, bughead - Freeform, inspired by Meghan and Harry, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: Sparks fly when Jughead Jones is assigned to photographer Princess Elizabeth Cooper of Riverdale for Time Magazine. Can they overcome their social differences and standings and make it to happily ever after? Or are they destined to fall apart? Royals AU.*Nominated for a Bughead Fan Fiction Award*. ***COMPLETE****





	1. Chapter 1 "Once Upon A Time"

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Jughead Jones checked his equipment bag one more time to make sure he had everything he needed. Today was going to be one of the biggest shoots of his career and he didn’t want to leave any room for error. Out of everybody at _Time_ magazine, he was chosen to photograph the princess and heir to the throne of Riverdale. It wasn’t the sort of opportunity that came up every single day.

He wasn’t much into celebrities and royals but he couldn’t help but be grateful for the opportunity because photographing the _People’s Princess_ , as she had been so lovingly dubbed, would only make him a household name.

“The Princess is ready for you, Mr. Jones! I’m Veronica Lodge, best friend and companion to her Royal Highness.”

Jughead nodded even though he knew exactly who she was. Wherever Elizabeth Cooper was, the Latina heiress wasn’t far behind. They had been friends since childhood, forming a bond through the mutual loss of their fathers at a young age.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he finally said, taking Veronica’s offered hand and shaking it.

“The same goes for you,” Veronica answered. “Betty. . . Princess Elizabeth has been talking about you all morning. She’s quite the fan of your work! You can imagine how much she’s looking forward to having her picture taken by you.”

Jughead was slightly taken aback. “She’s a fan of _my_ work!?”

Veronica pretended to look around and smiled. “I think so. You are the only Forsythe Jones, aren’t you?”

“Um, well. No,” Jughead replied honestly. “My father and grandfather were both named Forsythe Jones. I’m the _third_ one. But I guess technically, I’m the only Forsythe here.”

Veronica laughed and opened the door to a library. “Here she is.”

Jughead went in first, followed closely by Veronica. He had been vetted by all the right people but he guessed the other young woman felt a need to protect her best friend in case the security guards had missed anything.

The Princess was at the piano, playing “Clair De Lune”. She smiled when she saw him and stood up, coming to greet him. “Mr. Jones, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you!” she said, extending her hand towards him.

Jughead didn’t know whether to bow and kiss it or shake it. Suddenly, he wished he had done some research on how to act in front of royalty. He finally took it and kissed it like he had seen in a million movies and TV shows. “Your majesty,” he said. “The pleasure is all mine!”

She laughed, utterly charmed. “You could have just shaken my hand,” she informed him.

Jughead blushed despite himself but managed to keep his composure. He wasn’t easily ruffled, not even by famous people. “I beg your pardon,” he said.

She giggled. “I’d really appreciate it if you would just treat me like you did any of your other friends,” she replied.

“Of course—”

 _“Betty,”_ she prompted.

“Of course your majesty. . . Betty, I would be _honored_ ,” Jughead replied.

Betty walked over to the record player in the corner and flipped through her record collection. “You don’t mind if I put some music on, do you?”

Jughead shook his head. “Of course not. It’s your house. . . erm, your palace and your photoshoot. You can do whatever you want, I’m just your humble servant for the day.”

He cringed at himself inwardly, wondering what it was about Betty that was making him a complete idiot. She wasn’t the first famous person he had ever worked with, she wouldn’t be the last until he had paid his dues.

“I’m trying to decide what would make you feel most comfortable,” Betty mused. “I always want my guests to feel welcome and comfortable.”

“Whatever you’d like to play is perfectly fine with me,” Jughead answered as he started to set up his camera.

 _You idiot! stop flirting with her!_ He mentally berated himself.

She smiled at him like he had said exactly the right thing and dropped a record on the turntable. “How do you feel about the classics?” she asked as Billie Holiday started to play.

“I think they have their place in your music library,” Jughead answered, taking a few preliminary shots and then a few candid snaps of her.

“I’m a sucker for Barbra Streisand” Betty explained. “I found a first edition of her second album the last time I was in New York City. They had this fabulous little record store called—”

 _“Bailey’s,”_ Jughead finished for her. “I know, it’s the place I buy all my music. . .” he trailed off.

“I’m going to go and see if they’ll bring us some tea!” Veronica excused herself, smiling slyly as she started to close the door behind her. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Betts!”

“Are you enjoying Riverdale, Mr. Jones?” Betty asked as she stepped away from the record player and crossed her arms over her chest, observing him.

“Call me. . . Forsythe,” Jughead said, mentally slapping himself, he _hated_ the name Forsythe! But he didn’t think he wanted to tell her his nickname either. “I like it here a lot more than I thought I would,” he replied, acting like he hadn’t done anything unusual.

Betty sat down and crossed her ankles, gazing at him. He raised his camera and took another picture while Barbra Streisand cooed on about any place she hung her hat being home. He felt like he was being scrutinized.

“Where did your friend go?” he asked.

Betty waved him off. “Oh Veronica, she went to get ‘tea’. She’s concerned that I’m never going to get married, so she always disappears whenever an eligible, straight single man comes to see me. You are straight, aren’t you Forsythe?”

“I am straight,” Jughead confirmed before he could stop himself. “I’m not so sure about being eligible though. I live above a Chinese food joint in the Village.”

“What does that have to do with anything? We’re living in a different time now,” Betty told him. “A princess can date a guy from the Village who takes pictures. You don’t take nudes, do you?”

“I’ve never taken a nude in my life,” Jughead answered. “And nobody’s ever taken a nude of me either,” he added for good measure even though he was feeling like he was toeing the line of unprofessionalism. “You’re not going to call my boss and tell me that I came onto you. Are you?”

“You’re not acting in a way that warrants a phone call to your boss.” Betty shrugged. “You could go back and say _I_ acted unprofessionally.”

“I don’t think anyone would believe me if i said that,” Jughead said. “I should take your pictures and get out of here.”

“The least I can do is offer you a cup of tea before you go,” Betty replied.

“Is the tea a real thing? I thought your friend was just leaving the room to give us an opportunity to—”

“Connect?” Betty supplied, she picked up her phone and texted something. “If I wanted to connect with you, I don’t think I could do it in just one afternoon. I would invite you back to the palace to watch a movie with me tonight. It would be the first step.”

“What would be the first step?”

‘“Whether or not you liked the movie I picked or not.”

Jughead looked at her and saw the playful look in her eyes. He knew she was kidding about the movie thing but he wasn’t sure if she wasn’t seriously asking him over to watch a movie with her.

There was no way she was.

There was no way he wanted to spend more time with her than he had to. Except he kind of did because he had always had a thing for pretty blondes in pastels. He shook his head and amended his thought process from earlier.

He really didn’t like famous people.

Except. . . maybe he was sure he could like _her_.

**TBC. . .**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2 There Lived a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jugheads_a_beanie, jandjsalmson, Jillyzee6, dsvridiculousfangirl, and Ohmisskate for their reviews!

**.**

**Chapter 2**

After tea, Jughead took his pictures of the princess and left shortly afterwards. He expected to get into his rental car, drive away and only see her again when he was editing his roll of film. Maybe there had been some sparks between the two of them when they had initially met but if he thought about it, all they really had in common was _Bailey’s_.

So, he was surprised when she ran after him, calling out his name. . . his _nickname_.

“How’d you know about _Jughead_?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

Betty rolled her eyes. “You really think they would let you come to the _palace_ and take _my_ picture without properly vetting you first? My security team and bodyguards are heavily background checked before we allow them on staff.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Jughead said. “Is there anything I can do for you? I’m assuming that you followed me out here for a reason.”

“You’re right,” Betty replied. “There is a reason but it’s not because I think you didn’t get my good side or anything like that. I’m sure your pictures are lovely! They always are. . .”

“If you’re not here to. . . discuss my work, what are you here for? I sincerely hope it isn’t something unprofessional.”

Betty blushed. “Well, aren’t you just like a guy? I’m not the kind of girl who goes throwing herself around at men that she barely spent two hours with.

Jughead nodded, he had never suspected that she was. The tabloids were a treasure trove of information. She hadn’t had as much as a serious boyfriend because she was terrified somebody would only want to be with her because of her throne and the title of _prince_ so and so.

“So, if it isn’t pictures or sex then what is it?”

He was slightly amused when she blushed at the use of the word _sex_. She was a good Catholic girl, who went to Mass three times a week. He wondered if she was still a virgin and then slapped himself for even going _there_.

“I was wonder. . . oh I am so bad at this. . . I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight. We’re streaming the first game of the season and my cook is making pizza. She studied with the best chefs—”

“Are you saying you want to see me again?” Jughead interrupted, regretting it as soon as he did. Emily Post was probably frowning at him somewhere for cutting an actual princess off mid-sentence.

Betty smiled. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Well, if I’m being invited by a princess than I guess I better say yes.”

“That’s true. I hate it when people tell me no,” Betty answered, completely serious.

“I would hate to unleash your ire,” Jughead replied.

“Good. I’ll see you tonight, the first pitch is at 7pm.”

“I’ll see you then,” Jughead said.

She stepped away and he got into his car, when he glanced in his rearview window she was still standing there, watching him leave. He got the vaguest inkling that he was going to be completely screwed.

He couldn’t let that happen.

He’d been there before and it hadn’t gone well for him. He didn’t think he could face it again.

**.**

When he got back to his hotel room, he put a phone call into his boss even though it was almost midnight in New York.

Penny Peabody was wearing a face mask and holding a martini while she chewed gum.

“Jughead, darling! How did it go today?” she asked.

Jughead narrowed his eyes. “Should you be drinking? It can’t be good for the baby!”

Penny chuckled. “It’s just a mocktail, honey! Now spill all the details. I want to know! Is she a Meghan? A Kate? Or a Paris Hilton?”

“Definitely not a Paris Hilton type,” Jughead said. “She’s very elegant and hospitable. She invited me to come back to the palace tonight to watch a baseball game.”

Penny snorted. “You don’t watch baseball!”

“I do when her royal highness invites me to,” Jughead retorted.

Penny took a sip of her drink and then her eyes lit up. “This is perfect. You can get even more pictures of her in her natural environment! We can have a whole spread, a week in the life of a princess. Everybody is going to eat it up with a silver spoon.”

“I couldn’t do that,” Jughead protested. “She’s inviting me there as an act of generosity and friendship.”

“Awww, you have a crush on her!” Penny cooed. “That’s so cute! But cute doesn’t buy magazines! Do you really think it could turn into something more than a flirtation? You’re not exactly Meghan Markel or Kate Middleton. You’re not going to be the Duke of anything. This will be more like _Roman Holiday_ , Jones.”

“Who said anything about getting married!?” Jughead asked. “I just don’t want to invade her privacy. She agreed to 6 pictures, _your_ boss only said we could take 6 pictures. I don’t think Time would like it if I stayed for longer than I had to or took unauthorized pictures.”

Penny made a face. “You’re right. Why do you _always_ have to be right? Dammit, I have to go. Carl is telling me that I should go to bed because staying up late isn’t good for our baby. I’ll talk to you later. Kisses and hugs. I want to see those pictures you took today! Just in case you need to retake them.”

Then she was gone.

Jughead shook his head at the force of nature that was his boss before plugging his phone into charge and booting up his computer. He uploaded the photographs he had taken and started to scroll through them.

She was very photogenic, he could use all the pictures he had taken of her. He was going to have trouble just choosing ones to be contenders to use with her interview and he hadn’t even developed the ones he had taken with is film camera. That would have to wait until he got back to his darkroom in New York.

After editing pictures for a little while, he saved everything and decided to go explore the little town because he had time to kill before he was due back at the palace.

He found a little bookstore and wandered around, searching for old favorites and new treasures. He stumbled on a copy of _The Princess and the Goblin_ by George MacDonald and purchased it on a whim as a host gift for Betty.

He thought about changing his clothes but decided against it because it was just baseball and pizza. Besides, his wardrobe was severely limited to jeans and t-shirts, so he didn’t have much to choose from in the way of ties and dress shirts.

He contemplated stopping by a brewery that he had passed but didn’t because he wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for bringing alcohol to a princess.

At 6:30, Jughead started the drive back to the palace before he could talk himself out of not showing up.

When he got there, he was led to a movie theater sized room. Betty had changed out of her charcoal gray suit and pink day coat and was wearing a Boston Red Sox baseball jersey, jeans, and bare feet.

Veronica was still dressed in a skin-tight dress, high heels, and pearls.

“You made it just in time!” Betty said, standing up to greet him. “The game’s just about to start!”

“Betty’s an enthusiast because of her dad,” Veronica explained. “He absolutely loved American baseball. The Red Sox especially.”

“You do realize the Red Sox weren’t _that_ great until 2004,” Jughead told Betty as he sat down after her.

“They just didn’t win a World Series again until 2004,” Betty corrected. “It didn’t take away from their greatness though. Don’t tell me, you’re a New York Yankees fan.”

“I’m not really a fan of baseball,” Jughead admitted. “I don’t have very good associations with it,” he said before she could ask him why.

“Oh. . .” Betty trailed off.

Jughead could tell that she was going to say they didn’t have to watch it anymore. But he remembered reading in _Seventeen_ magazine how her father and her would watch the first game of every season together. She had kept the tradition alive since he had died.

“But maybe, starting tonight, I can make some new associations with it!” he added quickly.

“If you’re sure. . .” Betty hedged, offering to do something else was still on the tip of her tongue.

“I would really hate for you to break tradition just because of me,” Jughead told her. “Please don’t do me any special favors.”

Betty nodded. “Okay but if you don’t think you can handle it, let me know and we can watch something else, if you would like.”

With her caring attitude, Jughead was ready to pack up his New York apartment and become a citizen of Riverdale just so he could live under her as queen. He could tell that she was going to be a wonderful ruler.

 _Just stop!_ He told himself. _Stop it_ right _now!_

**.**

For the first time in a while, Jughead woke up early the next morning. It was probably because he had gotten to bed early instead of spending the night profiling up and coming bands for his side gig at Rolling Stones.

He checked his emails and sent some pictures to Penny before showering and going to find some breakfast.

He was shocked when he found Betty waiting for him in the lobby, wearing a tailored bright pink suit and high heels. Her blonde hair was sculpted into a French twist and she was fiddling with a pair of oversized sunglasses.

She smiled when she saw him and stood up, oblivious to the way the other guests and the desk clerk were staring at her.

“I was just wondering if you would like to go on a tour of Riverdale with me,” she said. “I know it better than anyone else.”

“Me?” Jughead asked.

“Yes you! Unless you have a twin you haven’t told me about.”

“No. No twin. . . just a little sister,” Jughead replied.

Betty winked at him. “I know. Remember? I know _everything_.”

Jughead froze, wondering if she really knew everything. He had more than a few skeletons in his closet. Mostly of the family variety, he hated to admit he was ashamed of them. Especially with the Princess standing in front of him. She might have known tragedy, but she certainly didn’t know what he knew. He had a corner on dysfunction.

“Jughead?” Betty asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, your royal highness?”

“How about we start with breakfast and see how the day progresses from there,” Betty suggested.

“I could always eat breakfast,” Jughead said.

Betty held out her arm and he took it, she smirked. “From what I hear, you can eat a lot more than just _one_ breakfast.”

Jughead groaned. “What else have you heard about me?”

Betty shook her head. “Oh no! This is too much fun!”

“You have the advantage of knowing me but everything I know about you is just things I’ve read in magazines or Buzzfeed articles. So, tell me one thing that I could only find out if I ran a background check on you.”

“I can’t eat more than one breakfast,” Betty joked.

“I don’t think many people can,” Jughead replied. “They don’t have my metabolism.”

Betty laughed. “You are incredibly thin for somebody who eats as much as you do.”

“Tell me something else,” Jughead prodded as her chauffeur opened the door for her.

“I don’t usually ask out guys that I just met,” Betty said as she slid in the limo.

“So, this is a date?” Jughead asked.

“If the paparazzi catches us it’ll be a date. Is that alright with you? Are you ready to be a headline in the Riverdale Gazette? A trend on Twitter? A fact in a Buzzfeed article? Can you take speculation and harassment from petty teenage girls who live in some nondescript town in the south?”

“I’m starving,” Jughead answered.

“You can drive now, Smithers.”

“Where to, Princess?”

“Take us to _Geraldine’s_ for brunch,” Betty instructed, she sat back in the seat and smiled. “She has French toast that’s just the most absolute, fabulous thing you will ever put in your mouth.”

“Keep talking to me like that and I’m never going to want to leave!” Jughead replied, grinning at her, surprised at how easy it was to flirt with her.

He had never been good with girls and he was even more helpless when it came to women. His mother and sister both thought he was going to die alone. If only they could see him now, he was going to have to call them and tell them everything.

They were never going to believe him when he did.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2 as promised. Lots of flirting, next chapter things get a little heavier. I’m sorry but it has to be done. I hope you’ll tell me what you think. I have a massive one-shot in the works that I’m going to post in between chapters, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter And There Lived a Common Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Huy, Squids, kittielee, Angel_Baby01, Jillyzee6, dsvridiculousfangirl, jandjsalmon, mmbBlossom14, and OhMissKate

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Betty traveling around town like she was anything but royalty seemed to be a normal occurrence. Nobody was shocked to see her when she got out of the limo. She waved and greeted everybody like they were her friends.

Jughead could tell everyone adored her.

“Are you still hungry?” Betty asked as she tucked her arm through his again.

“Of course,” Jughead answered.

“Brunch is right this way,” Betty said, walking with him towards a cute little establishment that looked like a cottage. “My sister Polly and I used to come and have tea here all the time before she. . .” she trailed off. “Anyways, Geraldine’s has been around for as long as I can remember. The owner’s granddaughter Melody owns it now. She’s put a few millennial twists on the menu but mostly she’s kept up with everything her grandfather and grandmother did.”

“Well, I can’t wait to try it,” Jughead said as he opened the door for her.

“Your royal highness!”

“Hello Melody!” Betty smiled.

“Good morning!” Melody replied.

“How’s your husband doing?” Betty inquired.

Melody sat them down near the window and handed them both menus. “He’s resting comfortably at home now, thanks to you. When’s your mother going to be back from Paris?”

Betty sighed. “By the end of the week.”

“Salted caramel double French toast and an iced latte it is then,” Melody said. “What about your friend?”

“What would you like Jug?”

“Black coffee and. . .” Jughead trailed off and looked at the menu. “Chocolate French toast, goat cheese and sundried tomato quiche, and a side of bacon.”

Melody jotted his order down and took the menus away. “Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“She doesn’t make the food by herself does she?”

Betty laughed. “No, of course not! She has help from her friends Valerie and Josie. They had a girl group named the Pussycats when they were in school. They even won Eurovision one year, now they’re all married and they help Mel run Geraldine’s.”

“What’s wrong with her husband?”

Betty looked around and lowered her voice. “Cancer, he’s terminal. I’m doing the best I can to help so he doesn’t have to spend the rest of his life in the hospital. Melody doesn’t really like charity, so I’m trying to barter with her. But she doesn’t think a princess should be in the kitchen either. I’m hoping she forgets the whole thing and just takes it as a token of my friendship.”

“And your mother? I knew there was something missing when I came to the palace yesterday.”

“She always goes to Paris this time of year,” Betty said vaguely.

“She just leaves you behind during the anniversary of your—”

“I have no interest in reliving it every year,” Betty interjected. “I’ll observe it in my own way but I don’t want to. . . my mother has her own special way of doing things and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Do you ever talk about it?”

Melody appeared again with their coffees, she put them down on the table and disappeared again.

“Do you ever talk about what happened to your family?”

Jughead took a sip of coffee. “I see your point,” he said.

“I’ve talked about it,” Betty told him. “I’ve talked about it and I’ve taken medicine for it and written about it in my diary. I don’t see the point. . . because it won’t change anything.”

“I’ve talked about it and written about it too,” Jughead replied. “That doesn’t mean it stops. . .”

“You go first then.”

“You know what happened,” Jughead said. “I’m sure you have it all in your files on me that you’ve been citing the last twenty-four hours.”

Betty nodded. “I do but it’s just information in black ink on a sheet of paper. It doesn’t tell me how you feel or anything.”

Jughead released a deep breath and another swig of coffee. “You know my father was the leader of a gang that trafficked a drug called Jingle Jangle.”

Betty snickered. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not funny but. . . Jingle Jangle?”

Jughead shrugged and smiled a little. “Nobody said the Serpents were smart,” he replied.

“Anyways, your dad was the head of a gang,” Betty prompted.

“Right. Well, he and the other Serpents were always in a turf war with a rival gang called the Ghoulies. One day, I guess my dad did something that really piss - annoyed - their leader. Malachi didn’t take it that well, he challenged my dad to a duel. My mother begged him not to go, she begged him to leave town and hide out in Toledo until it died down or to report him to the police. But my dad wasn’t a coward and he wasn’t about to let a woman tell him what to do when it came to business matters. So, he showed up at dawn like he was Alexander Frigging Hamilton. The police were waiting for him, somebody had called and tipped them off there was going to be a fight. Apparently duels are illegal in the town we lived in.”

“I know,” Betty said. “I know.”

“I’m not proud of what happened next,” Jughead continued. “You know how things like gangs and associations disband when their leader dies or is dethroned? I wanted to be close to my dad, I wanted him to have a legacy. I wanted to be just like him. So, for a little while. . . I tried to be their king. I made my poor mom miserable. She was petrified she was going to lose me too. One day, I went home to our trailer and my grandfather was waiting for me. He took me home with him to Ohio to straighten me out per my mother’s request.

“I pulled my grades up and joined the school paper where I wrote articles and took pictures of different events. Somewhere along the line, I became an honors student and got a full ride to NYU. I got my mom and sister out of Sunnydale and we left that life behind us. Except the scars came with us. I don’t think you ever get rid of those.”

“No,” Betty agreed, toying with her straw. “They don’t, no matter what you do or where you go. But you get better, you get stronger. There. . . there can be beauty from ashes.”

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “I think your ashes are beautiful.”

“I didn’t have much help,” Betty started. “After my siblings and father died in that plane crash, it was like my mother died too. It was like she forgot I existed, like she couldn’t see me anymore. She would spend days and days in her room. I was left with my nanny or tutors. There were the special therapists who wanted me to talk about what I was feeling. But I didn’t know how I felt. I couldn’t put into words how I felt like I had been abandoned, how I felt alone, how I felt like every day I was dying too. I finally went to boarding school and that’s where I met Veronica. She knew what I was going through.”

Melody returned with their food and they lapsed into silence. Jughead didn’t really know what to say after they had shared the things they had with each other even though they both already knew it. Saying it aloud instead of recognizing it just in theory were two completely different things.

Betty was the first one to break the silence. “Tell me something good,” she requested as she cut her French toast into bite size pieces. “Tell me something only you would know one of your most private and intimate thoughts.”

“I’ve never been in love,” Jughead said.

“I know that,” Betty teased. “There’s a section in that in the dossier they drew up on you. They wanted to make sure you wouldn’t have any crazy ex-girlfriends who’d stalk you here and inadvertently kill me. But I don’t know why you haven’t been in love. You’re so. . . lovely, I’m sure there are plenty of girls who’d like to be your shoulder to cry on girl.”

“There were,” Jughead confirmed. “None of them really caught my attention though and I-I didn’t want to be like my dad. I didn’t want to put somebody in the position of loving me so much that I broke their heart. Besides, when you’re with someone. When you’re really with them, your mess becomes their mess and I didn’t want to bring that kind of dysfunction on a person I’m supposed to love.”

“Life is messy,” Betty reminded him.

“You’ve never had a serious significant other,” Jughead said.

“I told you why.”

Jughead shrugged and munched on some bacon, ate some Quiche. “I think it’s a silly reason. Somebody has to wear a crown and be your prince.”

“Do you know anybody who would be willing to do it?”

“My best friend Archie Andrews would probably love to fill the role,” Jughead joked. “Why? Are you taking applications?”

“No. Queen Elizabeth the First ruled without a man.”

“You plan on doing the same thing, do you? Don’t forget even Queen Elizabeth the First had somebody to keep the other side of the bed warm.”

Betty choked on her drink. “That was just a rumor!”

“There might have been some truth to it,” Jughead argued.

“There’s no way to prove it!”

“Because she wouldn’t let them examine her body after she died.”

“Her body, her choice!” Betty retorted.

“Then you know as well as I do, it would have been okay if she was. . . taking lovers.” Jughead grinned when her cheeks flushed red.

“If she was, it wasn’t anyone’s business but her own,” Betty answered, lifting her chin a bit higher.

“Are you going to seriously rule without a man by your side?” Jughead asked.

“I think I’m going to have to get married eventually if I’m going to have an heir. My mother is constantly reminding me that we can’t let the Blossoms have our throne.”

“Which one of your cousins would get it? Jason or Cheryl?”

“It would be rightfully Jason’s but I think Cheryl would have all the power,” Betty said. “She has ever since we were little kids. She could always get Jason to do her bidding.”

“Aren’t you just figureheads anyways?”

Betty nodded. “My mother still signs important documents and she has veto power if she doesn’t like anything they propose. But for the most part, we’re just here to dance with the President of your country and to open schools for underprivileged children and look pretty doing it.”

Melody appeared again. “Is there anything else I could get the two of you?”

Betty held out her glass. “More iced coffee, please.”

“Of course, sweetheart!” Melody turned to Jughead. “What about you? You going to try and put any more away?”

“I’m fine for now,” Jughead said. “Thank you.”

Melody looked at Betty. “He’s cute,” she mouthed. “Get it girl!”

Jughead looked surprised. “What did she just say?”

Betty shook her head vigorously. “Nothing.”

“It’s just girl talk,” Melody added, winking at the both of them.

They lingered over brunch for another hour and then Betty settled the bill. She took his arm again and waved Smithers off.

“We’re going to walk,” she told him.

“I’ll follow behind, Princess.”

They strolled along leisurely while Betty stopped and pointed out various landmarks and told him about their history but Jughead could hardly pay attention. He was only looking at her, he had a strange stirring in his stomach. Something he hadn’t ever experienced before.

Butterflies.

27-years-old and there was an annoying symphony of butterflies taking up residence in his belly. It was like he had missed adolescence completely, not that there had been a long line of girls trying to go out with him.

He shook head and tried to talk himself out of it. Tried to come up with a million reasons why he was having this sort of reaction to her. She understood what he was going through, she was there and she was beautiful and friendly.

He remembered what Penny had told him when he had called her.

This could only end like _Roman Holiday_.

Jughead decided right then and there, he wasn’t going to let somebody who probably had never watched an Audrey Hepburn movie in her life tell him how this was going to end.

So, when she asked him if he wanted to see the opera with her the next evening, he said yes.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was more than a little heavy and I apologize for it. To move forward, I wanted to get that cleared out of the way first. I hope you will tell me what you thought. I’ll be back with more soon. 
> 
> Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter Who Met Each Other. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cherlynne, MmbBlossom14, KittiLee, disvridiculousfangirl, Angel_Baby01, WinonaL, Ohmisskate, and jandjsalmon for their kind words.

**.**

**Chapter 4**

“You’re _dating_ the princess!?” Archie yelled.

“Not _dating_ ,” Jughead said. “We had brunch yesterday and we’re going to the opera tonight.”

Archie snickered. “You’re going to the opera? Are you sure they’ll let you in?”

“I’ll have you know, I’m being fitted for a suit right now!” Jughead replied.

“Oh. Okay!” Archie chuckled. “So, what did your mom say when she found out you were dating Princess Elizabeth Cooper of Riverdale?”

 _“Not dating!”_ Jughead reminded him as he shifted his phone while the tailor hemmed up his pants. “What do you think she said? She told me to treat her well and to—”

“Practice safe sex!?” Archie shouted.

“Archie, will you _please_!?” Jughead retorted.

“I’m not in public,” Archie said defensively. “So, are you doing it with her?”

“We are not!” Jughead answered. “We just met and really, not everybody’s like you Arch. Some of us can. . . control ourselves.”

“Yeah but she’s like. . . _hot_ ,” Archie informed him.

“Yeah but she’s like. . . a _lady_ ,” Jughead replied.

“You’re probably the only guy in the world who doesn’t think about—”

“Will you _please_ just stop it?” Jughead requested.

“I still can’t believe you’re going to the _opera_!” Archie changed the subject. “I bet they don’t let people with crown beanies in.”

Jughead huffed. “You know I haven’t worn my crown beanie since we graduated from high school. Not exclusively anyways.”

“You know I never had you pegged for an opera kind of guy,” Archie mused.

“Well, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Arch.”

“I know about your secret stash of Playbills,” Archie chortled.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “I’m hanging up now, Archie. I’ll talk to you later.”

“But you didn’t tell me about Princess Elizabeth’s hot friend!” Archie protested.

 

“It’s getting difficult to talk to you and get fitted for my tux at the same time,” Jughead said. “I’ll call you later though.”

“You better! I’m going to want to hear all about your date!”

Jughead shook his head and bid his friend goodbye before hanging up on him. The tailor promptly stood up and took the phone from his hands.

**.**

Jughead looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his hotel room and vaguely wondered if this was how Cinderella felt before she went to the ball. He could hardly recognize himself in the sharp Armani tuxedo that he was wearing.

He ran his fingers over his hair to make sure it was still in place and then laughed at himself for being so self-conscious about his looks. Although, he was sure nobody would blame him. It wasn’t every day a boy from the Southside got dressed up and got a glimpse of how the other half lived.

It wasn’t every day that they got to get dressed up. As it was, he hadn’t even gotten to go to either of his proms. They’d been in the middle of his father’s trial when he was a junior and he had been in Ohio when he was a senior. None of the girls had been interested in going with him and he hadn’t been interested in taking any of the girls. So, he had stayed at home and watched Andy Griffith reruns with his grandparents.

The landline on his desk rang and he went over to answer it, his shiny new shoes squeaked on the carpet.  
  
“Forsythe Jones,” he said.

“Hello, Mr. Jones, it’s Charles at the desk. I was just calling to inform you that Her Royal Highness is here and she’s waiting for you in the lobby.”

“Tell her I’ll be right there,” Jughead replied.

He took one more look at himself and then grabbed his wallet and hotel room keys. When he got onto the elevator, he realized his heart was beating uncontrollably. He wasn’t even going to try and talk himself out of it.

He was going out with one of the world’s most eligible bachelorettes. It was something to get excited about.

**.**

She looked like she had just stepped off the pages of a spread in Vogue magazine. She was absolutely stunning in a long, snug, navy-blue off the shoulders dress. Her hair was pulled back from her face, with curly tendrils framing her cheeks.

For a fleeting moment, he wondered what it would be like to kiss one of her shoulders. He blushed and looked away quickly, thankful she couldn’t read his mind.

“What do you think, Jughead?” Betty asked, turning around for him to admire her some more.

“You look. . . great,” Jughead managed, shaking his head. “You look gorgeous,” he amended, not used to giving compliments to girls.

“Thank you,” Betty said, beaming at him. “Shall we go?”

Jughead took her arm almost without thinking about it anymore and they walked to her car together. Smithers put the book down he was reading and opened the door for them.

“Good evening, Mr. Jones,” Smithers greeted him.

“Hi,” Jughead answered, waving as he allowed Betty to get in first.

Smithers was smiling at him funny and Jughead suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Coming Jughead?” Betty called.

“Um, yeah. Yeah,” Jughead replied, following Betty into the vehicle.

She scooted over and put her arm through his, refraining from resting her hand on his knee. He vaguely wondered if she was flirting with him even though they had been flirting since the day they met.

**.**

It was in the middle of act 3 and Betty was leaning over, quietly explaining what was going on his ear because they didn’t have subtitles up on a screen to translate the lyrics to English. Jughead’s heart was beating in his chest, she was so close, he could smell her perfume.

“I took opera theory in college,” he confessed because it felt like the right thing to do.

“Oh. . .” Betty trailed off but didn’t move away.

He turned his head halfway and realized just how close she was. He forgot how to breathe, when she turned too.

“Betty. . .”

“Shhh,” Betty whispered, he could feel her breath on his mouth and then she pressed her lips to his.

His mind started to go a mile a minute. He was being kissed by a princess. . . _he_ was being kissed by _the princess_! It took him a second to realize he needed to kiss her back and he did, without thinking about what would happen next or what the consequences would be in the morning.

His senses were overwhelmed with the way her lipstick tasted like chocolate and the warmth from her neck when he put his fingers there.

The applause caused them to break apart and she smiled at him shyly in the dim light. He smiled back, just as bashfully, he didn’t know what to do next. But she did, she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

He turned to the stage and tried to concentrate but he found himself highly distracted. He could have kissed her the rest of the night. But he didn’t want to push any boundaries or do anything that would cross a line.

**.**

“Would it be horribly scandalous if I asked you up to my room for a drink?” Jughead asked when they were on the way back to his hotel.

Betty giggled. “It won’t be too scandalous if it’s just a drink,” she answered. “But I might have to save it for another night. My mother came home earlier this evening. I should probably go and see her.”

Jughead nodded. “Yeah. . . I understand.”

Betty leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Tomorrow, okay?”

“Do I have your word, Princess?” Jughead teased.

“Of honor,” Betty replied.

Jughead grinned as Smithers stalled the car, he leaned in and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. “Goodnight, Your Royal Highness.”

Betty smiled at him. “Sweet dreams, Forsythe.”

Jughead watched her go, she turned around and waved from the window. He wondered if it were possible to burst from excitement, he had never really felt something like this before. It was a foreign concept but he kind of liked it.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Short chapter, I know. BUT it felt like a good place to end it. When I first started this story, I thought it would be short but here we are on chapter 4 and I’ve barely scratched the surface of what I’d like to do. I hope you’ll all endure with me for as long as this runs. I am really enjoying writing it. Drop a review and tell me what you think if you can!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5 And Found Something In Common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WinonaL, MmbBlossom14, jandjsalmon, KittieLee, Angel_Baby01, Ohmisskate, Jojrre, Cherlylnne, and dsvridiculousfangirl. . . thank you for being frigging rock stars and leaving comments on my story!

**.**

**Chapter 5**

When Betty showed up at the hotel the next night, it was almost 10pm. She was wearing a simple floral dress and her hair was down in waves around her shoulders and there was a 1000 apologizes in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry that it’s so late!” She said as he let her in. “My mother had an impromptu dinner party and I couldn’t get away.”

“That’s okay,” Jughead assured her as he stepped aside from her and let her in. “I’m just glad you showed up.”

“There’s a lot going on,” Betty explained. “I’m going to take over the throne soon and she wants to make sure everything is perfect.”

Jughead nodded. “I guess that’s understandable.”

“Full disclosure. . . the dinner party was made up mostly of young men,” Betty told him. “ _Single_ young men. She thinks it’s time that I settle down and get married. In her opinion, it’s simply not respectable for a girl of my standing to be single.”

Jughead swallowed and closed the door behind them, he didn’t know what he had expected. Of course she would marry somebody appropriate and with a title and money. There was no way he would ever be eligible enough to ask for her hand in marriage.

He wondered why she was wasting her time on him when they both knew this wouldn’t end well.

“What would you like to drink?” Jughead asked, going over to the bar and grabbing two glasses.

“What do you know how to make?”

“I’ll make you my specialty,” Jughead said as he cut a lime in half and squeezed it into their glasses.

Betty leaned against the counter and fiddled with his computer, it was open to a curated playlist on Spotify. “Do you mind?” she asked.

“Do whatever you like,” Jughead replied.

She changed the music and Frank Sinatra started to play instead. She sat down on one of the bar stool and studied him.

“Listen, Juggie. . . I think there’s something you should know,” Betty hedged, hesitation in her voice.

Jughead scooped ice in their glasses and didn’t look at her, dreading what she was going to say next. “Oh? And what’s that?” he tried to be nonchalant about it but he wasn’t sure he could handle the rejection.

“I-I really like you,” Betty said cautiously, like she had a ton to lose by her confession. Like she wasn’t used to being so vulnerable with somebody. “More than any boy I’ve ever liked before.”

Jughead snapped his head up and caught her gaze. _“But!?”_

Betty shook her head. “No buts. Unless you don’t like me.”

Jughead abandoned making their cocktails and went around the counter to stand in front of her. His heart was beating out of his chest as he took her hands in his. “I like you too,” he confessed.

Her face lit up so brightly, Jughead had to kiss her. He leaned over and brushed his lips across her’s, she did it in return and he felt his heart swell while Frank Sinatra crooned about how it wasn’t good unless somebody loved you all the way.

She pulled away. “How about that drink you promised me?”

“I believe _you_ promised _me_ a drink,” Jughead answered.

“Okay,” Betty said. “You just sit right down and I’ll mix up my favorite drink.”

“I didn’t mean it. . .”

“Shhh! I insist!” Betty replied. “Everyone else is always mixing my drinks.”

“I’m sure everyone is always falling all over themselves to take care of you,” Jughead said.

She splashed rum in the glasses Jughead had prepared and poured some Coke over the cap of ice. She stirred it and licked the long thin spoon before pushing the drink across the counter towards him.

“What was your favorite childhood book?” Jughead asked.

“Nancy Drew,” Betty replied. “I always wanted to be her growing up. My mom wouldn’t even give me a blue vintage convertible when I turned 18. Hs gave me Smithers instead.”

Jughead raised his eyebrows. “You mean you _don’t_ know how to drive?”

Betty huffed. “I know how to drive! Veronica taught me! I just can’t do it legally in some places. My mother thinks driving is beneath us. What she doesn’t know is I’ve been a designated driver since I was in boarding school.

“Did you ever get caught?”

Betty shook her head. “I was always careful. But you better not tell anyone!”

“Who would I tell?” Jughead asked. “It’s not like Time Magazine is in the business of publishing dirt, we’re not TMZ.”

Betty smiled. “I trust you.”

“Good,” Jughead said. “I mean, I’d hate to think you couldn’t trust me.”

Betty took a sip of her drink and added some more lime before leaning against the counter. “How do you feel about old movies? I have a few Alfred Hitchcock movies in my purse.”

Jughead put his hand on his heart. “ _Alfred Hitchcock!?_ You really are the _perfect_ woman!”

“I even brought my laptop in case your computer doesn’t have something to play DVDs on.”

“It does,” Jughead assured her. “Sometimes people still want me to burn copies of their pictures onto discs for them.”

“So, should we use mine or your’s then?” Betty asked.

“Mine is already set up and ready to go,” Jughead replied. “So, we don’t really have to hassle with yours if you don’t want to.”

“Okay,” Betty agreed as she killed the music and kicked off sneakers before retrieving her bag and digging through it. She produced copies of _To Catch a Thief_ and _Rear Window_. “Are these okay?”

“How did you know I had a thing for blonde princesses?” Jughead teased, going to the couch and booting his laptop up.

“I was hoping!” Betty replied, sitting down next to him and setting her drink on a coaster. “So, what do you want to watch first?”

“Um, how about _Rear Window_? It’s been a while since I watched it and it’s one of my favorites.”

“It’s one of my favorites too!” Betty said enthusiastically. “I haven’t seen it in forever either. Veronica doesn’t really like Alfred Hitchcock. She’s strictly a _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ kind of girl.”

Jughead took the _Rear Window_ DVD case and smiled as he put the disc into his laptop. “If I remember correctly, I read somewhere that you like _Breakfast At Tiffany’s_ yourself. Didn’t you theme your 21st birthday after it?”

Betty nodded. “I _love_ Breakfast at Tiffany’s,” she confirmed. “I even used to wish my parents had named me _Holly_ instead of Elizabeth. But it’s sort of a lifestyle for Veronica. She would like nothing more than to live in New York City and _be_ Holly Golightly for a day.”

“She wants to be a no-name slob who gets 50 dollars just for going to the powder room?” Jughead joked as he hit play and the opening credits started to roll.

Betty laughed and moved a little closer, leaning into him as he positioned his laptop so they would both be able to see the screen. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a contented little sigh.

Jughead’s heart skipped a beat again and he daringly rested his hand on her knee, brushing her bare skin with his thumb. For the second night in a row, he found he had trouble concentrating.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my parents named me Holly Elizabeth. But I didn’t think about that until after I wrote the scene in this chapter and I like the flow of it, so I decided to keep it. I hope you liked this chapter and you will tell me what you thought. I promise love will come later but not the next chapter or anything. You need to strap in, it’s going to be a bumpy ride. You’re going to cash your tickets in for some angst next week. Just thought I’d give you guys a fair warning.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6 All Fairy Tales Have Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to WinonaL, Frog_heart_00, KittieLee, dsvridiculousfangirl, jandjsalmon, and Ohmisskate for the reviews

**.**

**Chapter 6**

“You have to come over for breakfast,” Betty told him the next morning.

Jughead rolled over on his back and adjusted the phone to his ear. “Whatttt?” he asked.

“I know its short notice but you have to come over and eat breakfast with us,” Betty answered. “My mother’s demanding that I invite you and she won’t take no for an answer. I’m so sorry.”

“Its fine,” Jughead assured her as he sat up, feeling slightly disoriented. “I mean, it would be better if you didn’t keep me up so late the night before.”

Betty giggled. “You’re the one who insisted we watch both movies and the first episode of _Alfred Hitchcock Presents_!” she reminded him. “We drank all that Coke too.”

“I’m so glad you stopped adding rum to it at a certain point or I don’t think I’d be able to function,” Jughead replied as he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it.

“If I had come home drunk in the wee small hours of the morning, my mother would be insisting on a lot more than breakfast.” Betty inhaled. “Trust me, it’s a good thing the only buzz we got was a caffeine one!”

Jughead pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. “I’ll take your word for it. I’m going to get cleaned up now. I’ll see you soon!”

“Wear something nice! Smithers will be there to pick you up in 20 minutes!” Betty informed him. “See you soon.”

She hung up before Jughead could tell her that sending Smithers was completely unnecessary because he _did_ have a rental car. She would probably send him anyways because that was just the sort of person she was.

He had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. He pulled on the hotel bathrobe and hurried to answer it. Smithers was standing outside, holding a tie and jacket.

“Miss Elizabeth sent these just in case you needed something to wear,” he explained in way of greeting. “She wants you to know that she’s not ashamed of you and that she would be fine if you wore your normal clothes but—”

Jughead nodded and took the garment bags. “I’ll let her know I understand,” he assured him. “Would you like to come in while I get changed? It won’t take me very long.”

“I’ll be fine in the car, sir. But thank you,” Smithers answered, smiling at him. “Miss Elizabeth also told me it would be fine if you took your time, Mr. Jones.

Jughead grinned. “Just give me a minute, I have a better idea.”

**.**

He showed up at the palace with three bouquets of flowers, all their favorites. Daffodils for Betty, pale blue hydrangeas for Alice, and birds of paradise for Veronica. He had remembered their favorites from various fluff pieces he had read on them over the years.

He usually didn’t care about what people thought about him upon first meetings but something told him that it was important to Betty. So, he was going to try for her sake to try and make a good impression.

They were waiting for him in one of the sitting rooms. Betty stood up when she saw him and came over to him. She was wearing a gauzy dress in the same shade of pink of his tie and powder blue pumps, her hair was pulled in a tight knot at the nape of her neck.

“Hello, Forsythe,” she said, coming over to greet him, kissing his cheek.

“Your Royal Highness,” he replied, smirking at her.

“Oh! Did you bring us _all_ flowers!?” Betty asked when she saw them in hand. “You know, you didn’t have to!”

“Elizabeth!”

Betty turned around. “Yes Mother?”

“Why don’t you introduce me to your friend? And then you can call somebody to take those from him.

Alice Cooper was a formidable woman in a mint green skirt and matching blazer. Jughead straightened up as he held out his hand for her, a little eager to be liked even though he knew the queen didn’t like anyone.

“I’m Forsythe Jones,” he introduced himself.

“So, you’re the young man who’s been spending so much time with my daughter,” Alice answered, looking him over critically.

 

Jughead held out his offering. “I brought hydrangeas.”

 

Alice pursed her lips together. “Yes, I can see that. Elizabeth, please call somebody to come and put these in water.”

Betty nodded and hurried to do as she was told.

 

“I see you brought birds of paradise,” Veronica chirped, smiling as she played with her pearls and looked at him in a way that could only be described as flirtatious. “You shouldn’t have.”

Alice clucked her tongue and shook her head. “Oh, Veronica dear don’t be so _naïve_!

Forsythe didn’t bring you flowers so much as he brought them for _Elizabeth_. You’ll enjoy them, yes but he’s really just trying to get in my good graces by being _thoughtful_.”

Jughead held his head up and refused to be intimidated.

Veronica’s grinned turned from charming to empathetic as she looked at him reassuringly.

Betty returned and looped her arm through his. “Breakfast is almost ready, if we want to start making our way to the morning room. Somebody will also be there to collect the _lovely_ flowers that Forsythe brought us.”

Jughead smiled at her gratefully.

**.**

“So, you’re a _photographer_ , right?” Alice asked as she carefully cut into her egg white frittata. “If I’m not mistaken, _Time_ magazine sent you to photograph my daughter for her interview.”

“They did,” Jughead confirmed as he toyed with his turkey bacon.

The uneasiness in his belly was building because he knew what was coming next. If Betty knew about his history, there was no way Alice would be in the dark about it. He could see the disdain painted on her face as clearly as he could see her lip gloss. There was no way he could explain away his past or offer love as a way to blot out his father’s transgressions or the sins tied to his last name.

“He’s a wonderful photographer!” Betty interjected. “Wait until you see the pictures, mother. They’re quite lovely.”

“Oh, I’m sure they are!” Alice answered without an ounce of sincerity. “That’s not what I’m really worried about, sweetheart.”

“I can’t wait to read the article when it comes out!” Veronica interrupted.

“When are you going back to the states?” Alice asked, ignoring Veronica. “I’m assuming it’ll be soon. From what I’ve heard, your services are quite in demand over there.”

Jughead cleared his throat. “I don’t have any more assignments for the time being. I was thinking I would stay here for a while.”

Alice raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow. “And take advantage of _Time’s_ money and resources?”

“They paid for me to come here initially on assignment but now I’m staying on my own dime,” Jughead replied.

“Why are you spending so much time with my daughter?” Alice asked bluntly. “Are you hoping to make a profit by taking more pictures of her? Are you going to get a picture of her naked and exploit her for personal gain?”

Betty’s cheeks flushed. “ _Mother!_ Will you please just _stop_ it!? Jug. . . I mean, _Forsythe_ hasn’t taken one single photograph of me since the first day we met! And I most certainly have _not_ taken my clothes off for him! What kind of girl do you think I am?”

“I’m not that kind of photographer,” Jughead added, he wanted to say that he didn’t think it was wrong if anybody posed nude if they wanted to and felt comfortable doing it but he _knew_ it would be the wrong thing to say. He was already batting zero, he didn’t want to strike out completely.

“Mmm,” Alice hummed as she took a sip of her black coffee and put her cup down in her saucer. “And your father, he’s in jail? Right?”

Betty’s fork clattered to the table and she stood up. “I’m sorry Mother but is this the way we should treat _guests_?”

Alice feigned innocence. “I’m just making conversation, dear.”

“Well, I’m not a fan of this particular line of conversation. If you don’t change the subject, Jughead and I could go and have breakfast somewhere else.”

“I’ll go with you Betty,” Veronica said, regarding Alice with a steely gaze.

Alice sighed. “What does your mother do?”

“She’s the head nurse at a hospital in Upstate New York,” Jughead answered cautiously. “My sister is pre-law at NYU.”

“You all have seemed to make something of yourself,” Alice commented off-handedly.

Jughead tried to stay calm because he knew exactly what she was implying. He had faced people’s assumptions about the kind of person he was for the better part of 10 years. More doors had closed in his face because of his last names than opportunities had been given to him.

He took a deep breath and looked at Alice directly in the eyes so she would know he wasn’t intimidated by her.

He nodded vigorously. “You’re _damn_ straight we’ve all made something of ourselves! And it was hard work shedding the FP Jones skin but we did it. Yes, my mother still associates herself with my father but she took _vows_ to stick by him even through the bad stuff. And yes, there was a moment the apple almost didn’t fall far from the tree but my mother never allowed me to go full dark, no stars. She did this all while putting herself through nursing school and me through college. We’re not our father, she is not her husband and I am so sick of people assuming we are.” He rose to his feet. “If you’d please excuse me.”

 _“Mother!”_ Betty said in exasperation as she chased after him. “Juggie, hold on a second.”

Jughead whirled around and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay. I-I wanted to try for your sake. I came here today with the best attitude I could have and I wanted to like her. I wanted her to like _me_ but I think all she can see when she looks at me is a criminal’s son.”

Betty walked towards him and put her hands in his, intertwined their fingers. “That’s not what I see when I look at you. I don’t even think about it. But if you have to go, let me go with you.”

Jughead exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He knew she couldn’t run too far away with him but he would take the company for a little while.

“Okay,” he agreed.

**.**

They escaped to a movie theater called the Bijou where they ate Starbursts and Milk Duds and popcorn while they watched _Fiddler On the Roof_. Jughead had trouble getting caught up in the movie, he was too busy concentrating on _what ifs_.

Betty leaned in close and whispered, “you sure do overthink a lot,” in his ear.

“You can’t hear what I’m thinking,” Jughead replied. “For all you know I could be thinking about Tzeitel.”

Betty giggled. “What are you thinking about Tzeitel?”

“That she was ahead of her time, making and keeping promises with somebody she had no business marrying in the first place. She was the first born daughter, she had certain obligations to her family to take care of them. But she was brave and she followed her heart instead of settling for somebody with a large pocketbook and she was happy for it.”

“That’s what you’re thinking about?” Betty asked.

“No,” Jughead conceded. “But I _could_ have been thinking about it.”

Betty swallowed a mouthful of Coke and leaned into him. “Tell me what you were thinking about. Please.”

“I’m just thinking about how beautiful you are,” Jughead lied, hoping she wouldn’t press him further. “And how much I want to watch this movie, it’s one of my favorites.”

Betty nodded but the look in her eyes said they weren’t done discussing things. He braced himself for whatever conversation she wanted to have and tried to think about how he would tell her about his _what if_ musings.

He hoped that maybe. . . just maybe, she was thinking about it too.

**.**

“So, what were you _really_ thinking about at the movies?” Betty asked later one when they were back in his hotel room and waiting for their cheeseburgers and French fries to arrive.

“Honestly?”

 _“Honestly!”_ Betty confirmed, taking a sip of sparkling water before propping her hand in her chin.

“Just what ifs,” Jughead admitted. “Like what if you weren’t a princess? What if I were a duke or a lord? Or what if we had met when we were freshmen in college? What if my father wasn’t a criminal—?”

“What if?” Betty cut him off. “Maybe if I wasn’t a princess we would have _never_ met. There are over 7 billion souls in the world right now. The chances of us meeting in the middle of life would be extraordinarily slim. Maybe if your father weren’t a criminal, you wouldn’t be the person you are today. I truly believe your circumstances shape the person you eventually become. I don’t care if you have a title or not. People get too caught up with stations in life. I know somebody who is a duke and he’s one of the worst humans you will ever meet. What really matters is your heart and your soul. I’m begging you Juggie, don’t let my mother’s opinion define you.”

Jughead cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It soothed his nerves a little bit but he was still on edge. Like he knew something bad was going to happen and he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Because it always did.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an appetizer to the bigger angsty course I'm about to serve up. But I promise it won’t last too long. There are happier times on the horizon, but I remembered angsty-ing it out about Kate and Prince William, so I wanted to play with that. Stick with me though. Fairy tales always have a happy ending!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7 the Urge To Run Away Grew Too Strong To Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KittiLee, Frog_heart_00, jandjsalmon, Angel_Baby01, dsvridiculousfangirl, Livelyrise, Cherlynne, and Ohmisskate. . . .thank you for the reviews.

**.**

**Chapter 7**

“Jughead, its Penny. Have you seen the news yet?”

Jughead rubbed his eyes and yawned. “No. You just woke me up. What are you talking about?”

“Get online, _now_!” Penny urged.

Jughead leaned over and got his laptop off of the floor. He typed his password in and paused. “Wait, what website do you want me to look at?”

 _“CNN, Fox News, Buzzfeed, TMZ!”_ Penny listed off. “It’s frigging trending on Twitter!

Jughead felt sick to his stomach as he pulled up Buzzfeed and clicked on the link. The first headline was about Princess Elizabeth finding love at last. The second one was a little racier and alluded to a night they had spent together and third one said the second virgin queen wasn’t a virgin anymore.

“We didn’t sleep together!” he said immediately.

“Well, all the major news sources are saying otherwise,” Penny replied. “We’re both in journalism. We both know that it makes it true until there’s a retraction printed because most people believe everything they read on the Internet.”

Jughead swallowed hard. Do-do they have a name?”

“You mean _your_ name?” Penny asked. “No! But it’s only a matter of time before they find out who you are.”

“Am I. . . _fired_?” Jughead whispered.

Penny exhaled like she was smoking a cigarette, a habit she had given up since getting pregnant. Jughead got the feeling she was stressed out about something and mimicking the addiction because she couldn’t have the real thing.

“No, you’re not fired!” She finally answered. “This is hardly scandalous, Jones. You are two consenting adults and it’s not like the Princess was dancing topless at Coyote Ugly Café. There are just a few grainy pictures of the two of you kissing. It might not even be you, to be honest. Now come on, you had to have known what you were getting into when you decided to go out with a celebrity.”

“She warned me,” Jughead finally admitted. “She told me exactly what I was getting into.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Penny asked. “We could run a statement on Twitter, if you’d like. Clear up the mystery before anybody else can. It’ll be contained, it’ll be safe. We’re a reputable source for news unlike some of the other sites.”

Jughead shook his head. “Don’t say anything.”

Penny did her smokers exhale again. “I’m going to let you go. Call the princess and see how she’s doing. Some of this stuff is pretty nasty and it’s only going to get worse.”

Jughead froze. If it was only going to get worse. . . he dropped his phone and flew out of bed. He had to get out of Riverdale before they found out who he was. Before they printed his family story on every single front page of tabloids and newspaper across the globe.

He couldn’t exploit his mother and sister like that. They had already been censured enough by people in their local community. He couldn’t put them under the whole entire world’s scrutiny.  

He packed quickly, throwing everything into his suitcase without even bothering to fold it. His flight or fight instincts were kicking in hard and all he could think about was fleeing. All he wanted to do was run away and never look back.

The more terrified, irrational part of him wished that he had never been assigned to photograph the princess. He wished she hadn’t ever taken an interest in him and that they had never met. He had been just fine before she had come into his life and now everything felt like it was breaking into a million little pieces. Everything he had worked so hard for was slipping from his fingers.

He got onto a travel site and booked his flight for as soon as possible. He didn’t want Betty showing up to try and stop him from leaving. He didn’t want her to try and apologize either. He had been stupid believing they could have had a clandestine relationship. He had worked in journalism long enough to know nothing was ever kept secret for long.

He pulled on a pair of sunglasses and went down to the lobby to settle his bill. He stopped in the gift shop to buy a Riverdale baseball cap before calling a car service and leaving for the airport.

It didn’t occur to him that he needed to go talk to Betty even though Penny had suggested it. It didn’t occur to him to see if she was okay or how the news feeds was affecting her. All he wanted to do was get as far away from Riverdale as he could.

**.**

“Jughead, dear, what are you doing here!?” Ida Swanson asked when she opened the door and found him standing on the porch.

“Hi Gran,” Jughead replied, taking off his sunglasses and forcing himself to smile at her. “Can I come in?”

Ida crossed her arms and looked him over. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III, _what_ is going on? The last time I heard from you, you were going to that foreign country to photograph a princess and now you’re here without telling your grandfather or me that you’re stopping by for a visit.

“Gran, I’ll tell you everything. I _promise_!” Jughead said. “Please just let me inside!”

“Fine,” Ida consented, stepping away from the door. “Are you hungry? I was just about to make some grilled cheese and tomato soup for your grandfather. What am I saying!? Of course you’re hungry, this is _you_ we’re talking about!”

“Actually, I’m not that hungry. . .” Jughead confessed.

Ida leaned over to touch his forehead. “Not that hungry? Then there really must be something wrong. Are you sick?”

Jughead shook his head. “No. Not really.”

“Hold on, let me go and get your grandfather. He’s going to be so happy you’re here. You can tell us everything when we’re all together. Did you tell your mother you were here?”

“Not yet.”

“I assume she doesn’t even now you’re back in the country yet. You better call her and let her know that you’re safe.”

Jughead nodded and disappeared to his bedroom. When he returned to the kitchen, his grandparents were sitting at the table. There was a glass of Alka-Seltzer at his seat, he sat down.

“I thought you guys were eating,” Jughead said.

“Lunch can wait,” Ida answered. “Does this have something to do with Princess Elizabeth?”

Jughead choked on his Alka-Seltzer water. “What?”

Ida smirked. “I saw something on Ryan and Kelly this morning about her seeing a mystery man. I’m not stupid, Forsythe. I raised 4 kids and you for a little bit, I have a sense about these things. Plus, you just confirmed it.”

Jughead pushed his glass away. “Oh.”

“Did you do it for 15 minutes of fame?” Ida asked.

“Darling. . .” George interrupted.

“What? No!” Jughead answered. “I did _not_ date her in hopes I’d get 15 minutes of fame! There was something about her that I liked. . . we connected, she understood me. She _understands_ me. Besides, nobody knows it was me. If I were doing it for the fame, don’t you think I would have let my boss tweet out who I was when she wanted to?”

Ida shrugged. “Okay then, you didn’t do it for fame. Why did you run away? Don’t you think she’s in her country struggling with this reveal? They’re not saying nice things about her, you know.”

“I read the headlines,” Jughead snapped, sounding harsher than he intended to.

“You didn’t sleep with her and then run away?” George asked. “I know your mother didn’t raise you like that.”

“Despite all his faults, I know your _father_ didn’t raise you like that,” Ida added. “He married your mother after he got her pregnant with you. Nobody forced him to do it, he just showed up and asked for your grandfather’s permission to marry her. He had a ring and everything.”

“But we didn’t sleep together and she’s definitely not pregnant,” Jughead said.

Ida waved her hand in the air impatiently. “Then why did you leave? Only a coward leaves in the face of adversity.”

Jughead sighed, took a sip of the drink that his grandmother had made him because he could feel indigestion blooming in his chest. “I left because I didn’t want people to find out about my father. Mom and JB have already lived through enough people judging them. If they find out who I am they’ll find out who my father is and—”

“So _what_!” Ida interjected. “FP is paying for his transgressions, he’s sorry about them too. If anybody looked further than his crimes, they would realize that. You shouldn’t have run away.”

“I’m 27-years-old,” Jughead informed her. “You don’t really have to rebuke me like I’m a teenage boy trying to be my father again.”

“You’re acting worse than you did in high school. FP has never abandoned his family or the woman he loved.”

“My father is in _prison_ ,” Jughead reminded her. “He’s not exactly coming home to her every night—”

“He didn’t leave her voluntarily though. You chose to walk away.”

Jughead took a deep breath but he couldn’t think of another good comeback. His grandmother was right. Gladys and FP were still in touch, they talked as often as they could and wrote each other every day. She visited him once a month, nobody had abandoned the other person.

“I don’t love her,” Jughead said for the sake of arguing.

“Clearly,” Ida said.

“Have you spoken to her, Jug?” George asked.

“No. Not since. . .” Jughead trailed off as guilt started to gnaw at his belly as he realized what he had done. He had been so consumed with not feeding his own family to the wolves, he had abandoned Betty without even calling to see if she was okay.

 

Ida huffed and pulled herself to her feet. She went to the cabinet and pulled a can of Campbell’s tomato soup out. “I’m so ashamed of you right now.”

Jughead’s cheeks burned red. “I’m sorry.”

Ida wielded her can opener in the air. “You don’t need to apologize to _me_! I’m not the person you wronged.”

George shook his head in what Jughead could only assume was disapproval.

“I’m sorry you’re so ashamed of me right now,” Jughead clarified. “I should have done better. I should have been better. I don’t know what I was thinking—”

Ida softened. “You were thinking about your family and that is a good _thing_ but you should have at least said something to the girl before you left. She may be used to this kind of. . . _muckraking_ but that doesn’t mean she should face it by herself.”

Jughead thought about Alice and how she was probably reacting to the whole debacle and it only made him feel _worse_. It had barely been 48 hours since Betty had defended him and left brunch with him.

The statement had been very obvious, she chose _him_. It was the kind of leave and cleave thing that Jughead’s youth leader had talked about during his short stint in youth group.

“I don’t know what to do,” he said helplessly.

“Well, you can’t call or text her,” Ida answered. “It’s so tacky to do those kinds of things.”

“It’s so impersonal,” George added. “There’s little pain involved in 140 characters or a 27 second phone call.”

“It’s 280 characters now,” Jughead let his grandfather know even though it wasn’t exactly the right time to say it.

“The point is you can’t use any kind of social media to right this wrong. You’ve got to do the right thing even if it is hard.”

“I don’t think I could just fly back to Riverdale. This was all on Time’s dollar,” Jughead said.

“You’ll have to figure it out on your own,” Ida retorted. “Because I am sure your magazine didn’t pay you to run away when the going got tough. Of course, they didn’t pay you to date her either but none of this is their fault. Don’t you dare say anything about it not happening if you’d never went over their either.”

Jughead sighed. “I guess my _Roman Holiday_ moment is coming to an end.”

Ida raised an eyebrow. “You think you’re Gregory Peck in this scenario, I’m assuming.”

Jughead didn’t answer her.

“You’re hardly Joe Bradley. He wrote for a newspaper, he didn’t take pictures and he gave up Ann because she had a duty to her country,” George explained. “You gave up this princess to escape some bad limelight. There was no duty there.”

“She probably hates me now,” Jughead commented.

Ida poured some heavy cream into the soup and stirred it around. “I’m sure she doesn’t _hate_ you. A princess can never hate anybody. But I wouldn’t blame her if she did hate you.”

“Thanks Gran.”

“I want you to be well-liked by everybody you meet. You are my grandson but this was pretty bad behavior.”

“Do you have to keep reminding me about it?”

Ida nodded and got out a loaf of bread. “Until you do something to make amends, I will _constantly_ remind you about it.”

Jughead glanced down at his phone, he had suddenly gotten a good signal, so he was being flooded with messages from Archie, Gladys, and JB. All of them were inquires if _he_ was the Princess’s mystery man.

Gladys had sent him a long message about how he shouldn’t be the kind of guy who slept with a girl and then left her. This was after he had called her to tell her where he was. Jughead sighed.

 _Like mother, like daughter. . ._ he thought.

Another message pushed through and his heart sank when he saw who it was from.

_Juggie. I’m so sorry. I understand why you left, I’ll understand if you never speak to me again. I hope you do though. Let me know if you’re okay._

_X, Betty._

Jughead’s thumb hovered over the reply button but he still didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he could convey it over a text. He knew he shouldn’t even try, she deserved more than that.

But he had never had to orchestrate a grand gesture before. He didn’t even know where to begin. He looked at George, the man who had been married for years and probably knew a thing or two about sincere apologizes.

“Grandpa, what should I do?”

George smiled. “You can start by saying you’re sorry and meaning it. Then you can get her a present. Something expensive to show you know you did something wrong. Follow it up with chocolate and her favorite flowers and makeup sex. That’s always the best part.”

“George!” Ida snapped. “You don’t need tell our _grandson_ THAT!”

“The Good Lord didn’t create it for you to be embarrassed about!” George replied, winking at her. “Besides, our _grandson_ wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for it.”

Ida sighed in exasperation and shook her head. _“George!”_

“He’s a grown man Ida,” George reminded her. “Besides, it’s not like I’m giving him explicit details about what happens behind closed doors. I’m just saying it’s a good way of saying sorry.”

Jughead laughed in spite of himself. He had forgotten how much he loved being with his grandparents. He had been with them for just a little bit and he already felt himself steadying just like he had when he’d been a floundering teenager in need of guidance.

**.**

Later on that night, they were sitting in front of the TV watching _Mentalist_ DVDs when the doorbell rang.

“Now who could that be _this_ late?” Ida asked, glancing at the clock above the fireplace. “I hope your mother and sister waited until the morning to come. I don’t have a room ready for them.”

There was a knock this time and Ida looked at George, who was snoozing lightly in his recliner, she sighed.

“I’ll get it,” Jughead said, standing up.

“Make sure you check who it is before you open the door! It could be anyone!” she warned, she was still convinced the Ghoulies would try and murder them all to torture FP.

Jughead just shook his head, not bothering to tell her for the 100th time that the rival gang had been disbanded years ago when their “king” had been arrested for shoplifting a package of peppermint gum from a gas station.

He opened the door without looking.

Standing on the porch was a tall young woman with a black bob, slim black cigarette pants, and a black turtleneck.

“Hello Jughead,” she said.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to leave this here. Reviews are appreciated but not expected. I am sorry for the angst but there’s always a part where the boy loses the girl. I hope you’ll stick around to see what happens next!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8 Girls Want Their Princes But Boys Want Their Princesses Just As Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> InAFlash18, Ohmisskate, Angel_Baby01, MmBlossom14, jandjsalmon, KittiLee, and dsvridiculousfangirl thank you SO much for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter 8**

Jughead frowned, trying to figure out just _who_ could be visiting him at his grandfather and grandmother’s house. If it were his mother or JB, they wouldn’t have knocked. Then it dawned on him.

“Betty! _What_ are you doing here!?”

“I had to see you!” She answered. “You weren’t answering any of my texts or messages. I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“You came all this way to make sure _I_ was okay?” Jughead asked dumbly.

“Forsythe!” Ida shouted. “Who’s at the door!?”

“Um. . .” Jughead trailed off, realizing how angry she would be when he told her it was the princess and he hadn’t invited her in yet. “Would you like to come in, Your Royal Highness?”

“Yes,” Betty replied.

“Forsythe!” Ida repeated as he double-checked to make sure there was nobody out there watching them before closing the door.

“Sorry Grandma,” Jughead said. “This is. . .”

Ida looked Betty up and down, critically. “Yes?”

Betty pulled her wig off, her long blonde hair tumbled out of it.

Ida’s eyes widened when she realized just who was gracing her hallway. “You’re Majesty!” she said, falling all over herself as she tried to curtsy in her slacks.

“Betty, this is my grandmother, Ida Swanson. Grandma, this is Elizabeth.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Betty said.

“You too! It’s an honor! An _honor_ to have you here!” Ida replied pumping Betty’s extended hand vigorously. “If you would excuse me though, I think my grandson has something he would like to discuss with you.”

She disappeared into the living room and Jughead could hear her explain what was going on to George while she shut the TV off.

Moments later, the older couple shuffled past them and up the stairs without bidding either Jughead or Betty good night.

“What is it you would like to discuss with me?” Betty asked.

Jughead moved towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry? Grandma has leftover lasagna in the fridge. I could heat something up for you.”

“I haven’t been able to eat all day.”

“She has some Alka-Seltzer in the cabinet,” Jughead said lamely.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to avoid the subject?” Betty asked.

Jughead sighed and went into the kitchen, leaving Betty to follow him. He pulled out some ice cream and started to serve it into old-fashioned sundae glasses. “Would you get the jar of homemade sea salt caramel sauce in the fridge?” he requested.

Betty got it out and turned around to look at him. “Jughead, I’m not mad at you. I understand why you did it. I didn’t want this to happen to you.”

Jughead sighed again and put down the ice cream scoop he was holding. “Nothing happened to me,” he replied. “The press and social media have no idea who I am. I was afraid of what would happen if they found out and that’s why I ran away. It’s not a great excuse. I shouldn’t have left without talking to you first but I couldn’t bear to put my mom and sister through the scrutiny of a public trial. They’ve already been through it once and this time it would have been a little more worldwide than I would have liked.”

Betty nodded. “I haven’t met your family but I don’t want that for them either,” she promised. “I will do everything in my power to make sure your father isn’t in any newspaper or magazine article if your name gets out.”

“It won’t stop dirt sites like TMZ from reporting it,” Jughead said. ”They don’t care if they ruin people’s lives as long as they have good clickbait and people will believe them because they’re the only place that will have a report about who my father is and _where_ he is.”

“I have somebody for that kind of thing,” Betty assured him. “Somebody who will clean up whatever mess those vultures will make for us. For _you_! Unless you want to end things right here. Right now. Then I’ll let you go—”

Ida came into the kitchen. “I was just wondering if you had a place to stay tonight, Your Highness. Jughead’s room is ready if you didn’t already book a hotel.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “Oh my goodness! I _completely_ forgot to do that. I hate to impose, I can call and make a reservation somewhere right now.”

Ida shook her head. “The best place to stay here is a Holiday Inn Express. You’ll be much more comfortable here. You can sleep in Jughead’s room, he’ll stay out on the pull out couch in the den.”

“Thank you,” Betty said. “I promise I won’t be in your hair for too long.”

“You can stay as long as you’d like!” Ida reassured her. “Gladys and Jellybean will be here tomorrow, I am sure they would love to meet you.”

“Gran, this isn’t some kind of meet the parents situation!” he protested.

Ida gave him a disapproving look and then left.

“Do you want some ice cream?” Jughead asked.

“Do you want to breakup with me?” Betty replied bluntly.

Jughead froze his ice cream halfway to his mouth. “Break up with you?” he repeated. “We’re hardly in a position to breakup. We went out a few times, we said we liked each other. But it’s not like we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“So, do you not want to see me again? I mean after I go back to Riverdale? Do you want me to walk out of your life and let our few days together become a story?”

“I. . .” Jughead trailed off. “I do not want to just become a story that I tell one day when I’m an old man sitting on a park bench and feeding pigeons.”

Betty laughed. “You don’t have to be melodramatic about it.”

Jughead put his ice cream down and went over to her, taking her hands in his. “I owe you a thousand apologizes for leaving the way I did. I shouldn’t have done that to you. If I could do anything over again in my life, I would go back and do _that_ again.”

Betty leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Don’t worry about it.”

Jughead groaned. “I don’t deserve you. You should be _furious_ with me right now.”

“It takes way too much energy to be furious,” Betty told him. “I’d much rather make up and be done with it.”

“Were you ever for a second upset at me?”

Betty raised an eyebrow at him. “Would it make you feel better if I was?”

“Maybe a little bit?”

“Well, I can’t give you what you want. I wasn’t angry because I could only imagine how you felt. When I asked you out for the first time, I never wanted _that_ to happen to you. I had fooled myself into thinking we were safe from the press.”

Jughead smiled a little bit. “Well. I guess I did too.”

Betty let go of his hands and wound her arms around his neck. “You know you have quite the fan club. Mystery Man has been trending on Twitter _all_ day and 99 percent of it is positive feedback. They’ve always wanted me to find love.”

“The princess in her gilded tower, all by herself?” Jughead asked.

“More or less,” Betty replied. “We can keep them guessing for a few more weeks but eventually, we’re going to have to go public. Somebody in royal communications will set it up and give us some good PR. It’ll all be very controlled and we can wait for that to happen as long as you’d like.”

“Your mom must hate me,” Jughead said.

“She said things like it’s the kind of thing I should have expected from someone like you. I don’t put a lot of stock into what she says. She’s just spiteful and vindictive, she has been ever since our family was killed. She might not ever find it in her heart to forgive you but this is my life. I get the final say in what happens. . . but only if you agree.”

“I agree,” Jughead answered. “But I’m going to have some terms and conditions.”

“Oh? What are they going to be?”

“I’ll let you know when I come up with it.”

Ida returned and Jughead jumped away from Betty. “I think you two should finish your ice cream and then go to bed. _Alone_.”

 _“Gran!”_ Jughead grumbled, blushing bright red.

“I’ll be the poster child for well-behaved princesses!” Betty promised, smiling at her charmingly.

“I trust _you_!” Ida practically cooed.

“Gran!” Jughead protested, realizing what she was implying. “I’m a perfect gentleman!”

Betty nodded. “It’s true. A girl wouldn’t have to be worried when Jughead’s around. He’s not like any guy I’ve ever met and I’ve met a lot of guys. He’d put _princes_ to shame! He hasn’t so much as copped a feel.”

Ida tweaked Jughead’s cheek. “That’s my boy! I’m going to bed now. Goodnight you two. Enjoy your ice cream.”

“Goodnight!” Jughead and Betty coursed together.

“I am sorry about that,” Jughead said when he was sure Ida was out of earshot. “I think she thinks she wants to make sure we both stay pure. Especially since we’re in _her_ house and on _her_ watch.”

“You mean. . . you _really_ are too!?” Betty asked, looking shocked.

“It’s not like I haven’t had opportunities. . . it’s just. . .” Jughead trailed off, embarrassed. “What about you?”

“I’ve never had the opportunity,” Betty confessed. “There’s always somebody around. Even when we were going on dates in Riverdale. You didn’t know it but we were being followed by a security detail. I just didn’t want to freak you out, so I didn’t tell you.”

Jughead raised an eyebrow and started to eat his ice cream with renewed vigor. “Do you think _someone_ on your security detail could have told about us?”

Betty shook her head and took her own ice cream. “There’s no way. We already asked them and what would they gain from withholding your name from the media? We probably got caught by the paparazzi somehow. Trust me, I’ve been doing this for a long time. You’re going to drive yourself insane if you try and think about it too much. We just need to accept that it happened and move on, darling.”

**.**

Jughead couldn’t sleep. Betty had forgiven him but he was still embarrassed he had left her so quickly. He couldn’t believe she was there, sleeping in his bed and wearing a pair of his boxers and undershirts because she hadn’t packed any clothes when she had ‘run away’ from Riverdale.

He huffed and kicked off his covers. He got up and went to his grandfather’s bookcase to find something to read to take his mind off of his spinning thoughts. He grabbed a Hercule Poirot novel and settled down into his grandmother’s recliner, pulling off one of her crocheted afghans over his lap.

He was just starting to read the first page when there was a noise at the living room door. He looked up and saw Betty standing in the threshold, her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and she was wearing glasses.

“I can’t sleep,” she told him.

“My grandparents have tons of books to choose from, if you like to read something,” Jughead answered. “Or we could watch something. They have every single DVD of every TV show ever made and lots of old movies.”

“Could we just maybe. . .” she trailed off. “Maybe just lie together and talk? I don’t think I could concentrate on anything right now. My mind is going a hundred miles a minute right now.”

“Okay,” Jughead agreed, putting the recliner down and tossing the book on an end table. He went over to his makeshift bed and sat down, waiting for her to join him.

“I’ve never done this before,” she told him.

“I haven’t either,” Jughead replied. “We can do it for the first time together.

Betty walked over to him and slid under the covers on the right side of the thin mattress. Jughead lay down to and turned over on his side to look at her. They stared at each other, unblinking in the light of the lamp.

“Maybe you should set the alarm so I can go back to your room if we fall asleep. I don’t want your grandparents to catch us after she told us not to sleep together.”

Jughead nodded and reached for his phone. “They get up fairly early,” he warned.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to early mornings,” Betty assured him. “But I don’t know what to do next _right now_.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I could put my arms around you,” Jughead said.

Betty nodded. “That would be fine,” she replied.

Jughead scooted over towards her and she leaned into him while he cuddled her. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” Betty replied. “It’s very nice.”

Jughead pressed his mouth to her temple and inhaled the remnants of her designer perfume. “I really am sorry for leaving the way I did.”

“Shhh. Let’s just lie here and be still for a little bit,” Betty said.

**.**

When Jughead woke up the next morning to his alarm clock going off, he felt warmer and more content than he had as far back as he could remember. Betty shifted beside him and all he wanted was to stay there in a cocoon of blankets with the princess wrapped around him forever.

“Do you want coffee?” Betty asked sleepily.

“I can make it,” Jughead replied as he sat up and stretched.

She followed him to the kitchen and he busied himself plugging in the coffee maker and finding the grounds and filters. Betty leaned against the counter and put her glasses on, watching him behind her frames.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.

“It’s okay,” Jughead answered as he got the scoop out and started to measure out coffee. “I’ve got it. Do you like your brew strong?”

Betty nodded. “Definitely make it strong. Are there any places to shop for clothes around here? I’d like to get something to wear before meeting your mother and sister. Something besides that outfit I was wearing yesterday or your flannel button downs.”

“I mean, my grandmother might have a few dresses you could choose from to borrow.”

“Be serious,” Betty answered.

“We have a mall,” Jughead replied. “Do you want me to run you there after breakfast?”

“I don’t think I should go out,” Betty said. “Even with my disguise—”

“It’s not a good disguise,” Jughead interjected.

 “It’s Veronica’s. . . she’s into some stuff,” Betty explained. “She’s the one who did my makeup and put me in the wig. Smithers snuck me to the airport, my mom was ready to lock me in my bedroom and tell everybody who you really are.”

“Do you think she will?”

Betty shook her head. “I don’t think so. I told her that I’d never speak to you again if she leaked your name to the press. She needs me too much to chance my disowning her. She’ll forgive me the next crisis she has.”

For the first time, Jughead realized there was a lot Betty had to keep hidden from the public. He felt a pang in his chest for her and decided he wouldn’t keep her waiting too long to allow her to make them official.

The coffee began to percolate and he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet for them. “So, I’ll drive to the mall and buy something for you to wear,” he said.

Betty smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “I appreciate it.”

“Is there anything particular you want to wear or can I just pick anything?”

“It has to be nice. I can only make a first impression on your family once. Maybe a dress. Something pink and flowy.”

“I’ll see what I can dig up at the local Forever 21,” Jughead teased.

“Juggie, I didn’t have you pegged as a Forever 21 kind of guy.”

“I didn’t know you knew what Forever 21 is!” Jughead replied.

“I’ve come on vacation to the United States before,” Betty said. “I’ve just never shopped at one of those stores. My mom would rather run around naked before she let either of wear _retail_. But what she’ll never know will never hurt her and I’ll reimburse you for your troubles, of course.”

“It’s no trouble!” Jughead hurried to reassure her. “If I hadn’t left, then you would have never come in the first place. . . besides. . . if. . . if you’re—”

“Yes?” Betty prompted.

“If you’re my girlfriend, it’s the least I could do. I don’t want you to owe me anything.”

Betty grinned. “You’re girlfriend. I like the sound of that!”

“Yeah,” Jughead agreed. “Yeah, I do too!”

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are back on track now. I can’t foresee TOO much angst in the future. I am a sunshine and lollipops kind of girl. Of course, I don’t want to make any promises I cannot keep because there are still certain variables to deal with, I.E ALICE. But I promise not to make it too painful if it has to happen. In the meantime, I hope you will tell me what you thought about this chapter. I look forward to hearing from every single one of you!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	9. Chapter 9 For the first time, he wanted to get lost forever in a place that felt like a fairy tale where only she and he existed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CatShibby, KittiLee, Ohmisskate, jandjsalmon, dsvridiculousfangirl, and Angel_Baby01 THANK YOU for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter 9**

A couple hours later, Betty had showered and was in the dress that Jughead had gone to the mall to pick out. They were sitting on the swing on the front porch, waiting for Gladys and Jellybean to arrive while Ida and George made lunch in the kitchen.

Betty was trying to distract Jughead by reading to him from one of the many books the Swansons owned. But his mind was on the impending meeting with his mother and sister, so he wasn’t easily sidetracked. It was the first time that he was ever going to introduce a girl to them and it felt like a huge milestone in his adult life.

Especially since Betty could be _the one_.

Not that he was allowing himself to think about marriage.

Everything still felt too new to jump from dating to matrimony. Besides, he was still feeling a little guilty for running away the way he had. He didn’t think his leaving in the face of adversity made him good husband material.

In the back of his mind, he was still scared he would turn into his dad. He didn’t want Betty to become like his mother. Keeping vigil for a man who might never come home—

A car pulled up into the driveway, his sister got out as soon as it had pulled to a complete stop. Her hair was shorter than the last time he had seen her and she had dyed it a silvery color.

“JUGGIE!” She squealed, running up the pathway and hurling herself at him when he had stood up to greet her.

“Hey JB,” Jughead answered, hugging her in return, he smiled at his mother over Jellybean’s shoulder. “Hi mom!”

Gladys smiled and embraced him. “Hello, sweetheart! Are you going to introduce us to your friend?”

Jughead nodded and put his arms around both Gladys and Jellybean. “Of course. This is Her Royal Highness Princess Elizabeth Pauline Teresa Smith-Cooper.”

“But you can call me Betty,” she added.

Jellybean was falling all over herself as she tried to curtsey in her leather pants. Seeing his punk princess sister practically fangirl over Betty was probably one of the funniest things that Jughead had ever seen.

He tugged at her. “Will you stop it! You’re not meeting her as some celebrity like when I took you to meet Selena Gomez! You’re meeting Betty as my girlfriend.”

Jellybean glared at him. “Hey! You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about _that_!”

Jughead smirked and looked at Betty. “It was the funniest thing _ever_ —”

“Shut up! I don’t even _like_ Selena Gomez!”

Gladys shook her head and pulled Betty into a hug. “It’s so good to meet you, Elizabeth! You’re just as lovely as everyone says you are.”

She hugged her back. “Please, call me Betty! My _mother_ calls me Elizabeth, especially when she’s upset!”

Gladys smiled. “Betty, of course! And you can call _me_ Gladys.”

“I can’t believe _you’re_ dating my brother!” Jellybean blurted out.

“I’m sorry, my sister is 21 going on 11,” Jughead said, glaring at her with mock annoyance.

“I mean, don’t you ever think you’re dreaming? She’s going to be the queen and you’re. . . well, you’re _you_!”

“Gee, thanks sis!”

Betty stepped closer to Jughead, put one arm around his waist and slipped another one into his unbuttoned flannel. “I like your brother a lot.”  

“So, how serious are you about him?” Jellybean asked. “Are you going to marry him? How many kids do you want?”

Jughead blushed and Betty giggled.

“We haven’t talked about either of those things,” she told her. “We’ve only just started to. . . date. . . but when we _do_ talk about it, I’m sure you’ll be one of the first people to know what’s going on.”

“JB, stop being a busybody!” Gladys chided. “Jug, are my parents inside? I should go and see them. Let them know we got here safely.”

“They’re making lunch,” Jughead answered.

Gladys nodded and looked at her daughter. “JB, you should come in and see them too!”

“Be right there!” Jellybean said cheerfully.

“You can come now,” Gladys replied, smiling at her gently. “Because I know as soon as I leave, you’re going to ask intrusive questions.”

“She should have been an investigative journalist,” Jughead added, smirking at his sister.

 _“Booooooring!”_ she replied as she took her nose ring out and put it into a box she had produced from her fitted leather jacket.

“You’re going to _law school_!” Jughead reminded her as she and Gladys disappeared inside. He turned to Betty and shook his head. “I’m sorry about that. She’s a bit overwhelming even _now_.”

“It’s okay!” Betty reassured him. “I wish I had overwhelming siblings. You’re luck. Although, if Charles and Polly were still alive, I would probably overwhelm them and not the other way around.”

“Maybe they would overwhelm you. Siblings have a way of doing that sort of thing with each other, no matter how much older or younger they are than you,” Jughead answered, rubbing her arm gently.

Betty leaned into him and sighed. “If Chic were still here, he’d be the one preparing to take over for my parents right now and I could be the crazy younger sister.”

“I can’t imagine you ever being crazy,” Jughead said.

Jellybean popped her head out of the door. “Guys, Gran says lunch is ready and to come inside!” she informed them.

Jughead sighed and took Betty’s hand. “Come on, Betts. Let’s go and eat something.”

Jellybean smirked. “Gran says you’ve hardly eaten anything. So unlike you, Jug! You must be in love.”

“JB, would you please _shut up_?” Jughead requested.

Jellybean rolled her eyes and looked like she was about to say something else when Ida called for them all to come inside before the food got cold.

“Gran’s calling,” Jellybean said. “We all know she means business when _she_ tells us to do something.”

“Maybe I should tell her to tell you to stop being a busybody,” Jughead told her. “Since you listen to her because she _means business_.”

Jughead saw the look on Betty’s face and wondered if she was thinking about her siblings and the relationship she was missing out on with them because they were gone. He wished he could make it better for her, that he could take away all the pain she had endured and replace it with only good things.

But he wasn’t immune to tragedy either and he still didn’t know how to replace all the negative with good feelings and memories. He looked at her and something said she was going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

He was too afraid to get his hopes up that happily ever after could exist for any of them. Still, he squeezed her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Are you okay?”

She smiled at him, a beautiful reassuring smile, one that chased away all the sadness clouding her eyes. “I’m good,” she said.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay. I’m just thinking.”

“I could tell,” Jughead said. “You’re not the only one who can read thoughts, you know.”

Betty brightened some more as they started to walk towards the door, Jellybean two steps behind them, staring at them so hard, Jughead could have sworn she was burning holes in the back of their heads.

The lunch conversation wasn’t as bad as he imagined it to be. Gladys told Betty stories about Jughead’s childhood, omitting the embarrassing ones much to his relief. It kept Jellybean from asking anymore unwelcome questions or making any more meddlesome comments.

After a while, it turned to Betty and some of the more unknown facts of her childhood. The ones her mother had kept concealed from the public under the guise of giving her a more normal youth.

While Jughead listened to her, he found himself wishing he could have known her growing up. He would have loved to have spent royal summers with her on the beach, reading Nancy Drew and eating ice cream. Or escaping to Archie’s treehouse together when real life got to be too much to bear if they had been friends in _his_ life. He thought he would have liked knowing her when they were kids, pretending to solve crimes and maybe falling in love with her before the tender age of sweet 16.

Outside another car stopped and then there was a knock on the door. Jellybean dropped her fork and stood up.

“I’ll get it!” She said eagerly.

George shook his head. “You just sit down and eat, Jelly. I can go and see who it is.”

Jellybean faltered and then did as she was told, picking up the salt and shaking it over her French fries. She looked slightly disappointed and Jughead was grateful for his grandfather’s foresight to see who had shown up.

If it was Veronica or even Alice, he didn’t want to unleash his little sister on either of them. If it were the tabloids or Penny, he _definitely_ didn’t want Jellybean near them. Even though pregnancy had mellowed his boss out a little bit.

With every passing second, Jughead’s anxiety mounted.

For one second, he thought _maybe_ his dad had gotten out of jail early for good behavior. But he knew, logically, if that happened his mother would want to be there to pick him up. All his fears were (almost) alleviated when George came back into the dining room with Archie Andrews in tow.

“I came here to be a supportive best friend in the wake of what I thought was going to be your breakup with the Princess,” Archie explained. “But I can see now that is completely unnecessary and I just put my ginormous foot into my mouth.”

“I’ll help you pry it out,” Jellybean said, winking at him.

Jughead sighed, now was not the time for his sister’s leftover school girl crush to rear its head.

“You must be hungry, Archibald!” Ida said as she got up. “Sit down and I’ll get you some food.”

Archie took the seat across from Betty and reached across the table to shake her hand. “I’m Archie, Jughead’s best friend forever. It’s nice to meet you! I’m sorry what I said a few seconds ago. I just assumed. . . not that _you_ would break up with him, I just know him well enough to know he’s a bit of a flight risk—”

 _“Arch!”_ Jughead groaned.

“Whoops! I’m sorry, Jug!” Archie smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry for intruding on what looks like what’s supposed to be a meet the family dinner.”

“You are family,” George answered. “You know you’re welcome here anytime! We’re happy to have you.”

“I’m relieved it’s you and not anyone else,” Jughead admitted.

“Like my mom,” Betty added as she slowly sipped her Coke. “Except I talked to Veronica last night and she assured me that there’s no way she would give away my location to my mother.”

Archie’s eyes lit up. “Veronica?”

“Archie’s celebrity crush,” Jughead explained. “When he was dating Val, they had these hall pass lists and Veronica was on it.”

“That was supposed to be a _secret_!”

“I’m sure Veronica would be flattered,” Betty assured him. “She loves that sort of thing.”

Ida returned with a heaping plate and sat it down in front of Archie, the subject was quickly changed from hall passes to how his parents were doing. Jughead looked at Betty and tried to figure out what she thought about his best friend.

First impressions were key and he was terrified both his sister and his best friend had screwed up with her. He needed to get her alone so he could find out what she really thought about them. Everyone had their limits and he was sure he was about to find out what her’s were.

**.**

When lunch was over, Jughead and Betty went for a walk while everybody else stayed behind and cleaned up.

“So. . .” he started.

“So,” Betty repeated, smiling at him. “Archie and Jellybean—”

“Shouldn’t ever go out in public?” Jughead finished for her. “I agree!”

“I found their conversation refreshing,” Betty replied. “Everybody else is usually on their best behavior and so fake with me. I’m glad they felt like they could be themselves with me.”

“There was no feeling,” Jughead told her. “That’s just the way Archie is. He’s too unaware to even be comfortable with what he says or does. JB is just every stereotype of a little sister possible. She just doesn’t care.

Betty stopped and turned around to look at him. “Well, I don’t want them to be fake with me or have a filter with me. You’re a part of my life, so that means they’re going to be too sometimes. We can’t just exclude your mom and sister from things because you’re afraid of what Jellybean’s going to say and I wouldn’t want you to give up your relationship with Archie. Besides, think of the thrill he’d get from meeting Veronica.”

Jughead brightened a little. “Would Veronica like _him_?”

“She loves them big and dumb,” Betty answered, her grin widening. “Would you stop worrying that pretty little mind of yours? I’m not going anywhere and I’m planning on this working out. We’re going to have a wonderful life together.”

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess you could say this is the end of part I. It took me longer than I expected to get to this point but I hope it was worth the journey! We’re moving onward now. I hope you’ll stick around for a little bit longer. I am looking forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	10. Chapter 10 People Like You Don't come Out of Thin air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmisskate, kittilee, jandjsalmon, Angel_Baby01, dsvridiculousfangirl

**.**

**Chapter 10**

_One Year Later_

“In less than a week, her Royal Highness is set to marry Time photographer, Forsythe Jones. The couple met when he went to Riverdale to photograph her for her coronation spread. First Kate, then Meghan and now Forsythe, I am sure millions of young men and women around the world are wondering what’ll take to get in the duke and duchess club—”

Betty shut the TV off. “Juggie, I can assure you all the coverage is going to be 100 percent positive. You don’t need to sit there obsessing over whether or not they’re going to say something about your father, he’s off-limits this week. It’s all speculation about what I’m going to wear and who Taylor Swift is going to sit next to.”

Jughead pulled Betty down into his lap. “I wasn’t watching it to see if they brought up my father. It’s just a surreal experience when you see yourself on TV.”

Betty pecked his cheek. “Well, _that_ doesn’t ever go away and I was born into it. You’ll get used to it but the surrealness of the situation stays. Are you all ready to go and visit your father?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Jughead answered. “I wish I wasn’t going so close to the wedding.”

“It’ll be okay!” Betty assured him. “Everything’s in place, all we have to do is get married at this point. I’ll be here waiting for you when you come back.”

Jughead smiled at her and shook his head. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You must have done something good,” Betty replied.

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her on the mouth. “I love you,” he said.

“Love you too. Come on, we have to get going. You don’t want to be late for your flight.”

**.**

Two days later, Jughead paced in the prison waiting room as he waited for them to bring his father out. He didn’t know why he was so anxious to see him face-to-face, it wasn’t like he hadn’t visited him since he had gone to jail. Up until he had moved to Riverdale to be with Betty, they had seen each other monthly and he had continued to talk to him on the phone over the course of the year.

His dad knew all about Betty, he knew all about the engagement as well. The last time they had spoken, FP had joked about how he was having trouble living down the fact that his future daughter-in-law was a literal princess, not one in the figurative sense. He had even told him that they were going to let him watch the wedding on TV.

“There you are,” FP said, interjecting into his thoughts. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? I have to say, your pictures do not do you justice.”

Jughead turned around and smiled as he walked towards him, took a seat at their usual table. “Hey dad,” he answered.

“Hello Son,” Jughead replied, reaching out to touch his hand. “Thanks for coming to see me, I know things are hectic with you getting married so soon and all. I’m glad you could take the time to see me.”

“What do you need me to do, dad?” Jughead asked he had stopped beating around the bush with him a long time ago.

“I just wanted to see you before you got married,” FP replied. “To apologize that I won’t be able to attend your wedding and tell you that you are a much better man than I’ll ever be. I know i could have told you this over the phone but I wanted to do it face-to-face.”

For a second, Jughead wanted to get upset at his father for dragging him all the way to the United States days before he was going to get married. But he knew that some things were supposed to be said in person and this conversation _did_ feel like one of those things.

Jughead smiled. “Thanks Dad,” he paused. “Betty and I both really wish you could be there.”

FP shrugged. “I’m sure you both know even if I weren’t. . . _here_ , I wouldn’t be able to be there. I would be a dark mark on a day that’s supposed to be lovely.”

“Betty doesn’t care about those sorts of things. She’s wonderful.”

FP’s face brightened up. “I know. You’ve told me, JB’s told me. Your mother can’t say enough good things about her.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet her one day,” Jughead said.

“I hope to meet her one day,” FP answered.

Jughead nodded. He knew the chances of his father going to Riverdale to meet Betty were slim to none because he wouldn’t be able to leave the country after he was paroled. He wasn’t going to make promises and say he would bring her to meet him either. He wouldn’t ever say _never_ because he wanted his mom and sister to be a part of their lives. FP would be there too eventually, so he would have to make an exception.

“We can try and make it happen one day,” Jughead replied.

“I’m going to try and be better. I’m so damn proud of you. Of the person you’ve become, I wish I could go back and do it all over again. I would be more like you when I was your age.”

Jughead didn’t know what to say. On the one hand, he wished his father had been different all those years ago. On the other hand, all the decisions FP had made had led him to Betty. He had used to want to meet her under different circumstances, now he wasn’t sure it would have ever happened. But it was okay, she helped him realize there was beauty from ashes.

“It’s okay,” Jughead assured him. “We were lucky. . . we all turned out alright despite our rocky start. You’re not even the same person you were all those years ago. You’ll get out of jail and you won’t go back, right?”

“I will do my best to be an upstanding citizen,” FP promised.

Jughead hesitated and then looked his father straight in the face. “I don’t know if I ever said this aloud but I forgive you dad. I’m not just going through the motions this time just because you asked.”

FP’s face brightened. “That really means a lot to me, son. Especially since you will never know just how sorry I am for everything I’ve put you, your mother, and JB through.”

Jughead released a deep breath, feeling lighter around his father than he had in years. It was like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt shaky with relief. He felt good in moving forward with the life he was planning, like there was nothing else holding him back.

He was peaceful.

**.**

The next stop he made was to see Penny. She wanted to go over last minute details for Time’s spread of the upcoming royal wedding. Jughead got the feeling she wanted to talk him into staying on even though he was going to be getting a title that would prevent him from taking any more pictures.

Unless they were of his bride, of course. But they wouldn’t be all over magazines and the internet.

He walked into Penny’s favorite deli and smiled when he saw his old boss, sitting with her daughter propped on her shoulder.

“Jughead Jones,” she said.

“Penny Peabody,” Jughead answered.

“You look good,” Penny told him. “Royal life agrees with you. Of course, it could just be being in love. If that’s the case, being in love agrees with you too.”

“I am in love,” Jughead admitted.

“Did I think you were marrying her for convenience?” Penny shot back. She shook her head. “You know, I never thought I’d see you in love and now here we are. You’re not only getting married, but you’re marrying a _queen_ of a whole country. My mind is truly blown.”

“You’re a mother,” Jughead reminded her. “That’s enough to make _my_ mind reel.”

“And I’ve given up smoking,” Penny added. “I used to swear up and down that I wouldn’t.”

“Life is full of surprises,” Jughead said.

Penny nodded and took a sip of iced tea. “So, enough small talk, time for shop talk. Time magazine is very excited that you’re allowing us to be a part of your special day.”

“Well, you did make our special day possible,” Jughead reminded her. “If you had never assigned me to go to Riverdale, I would have never met her.”

“A tragedy of epic proportions,” Penny answered as she took a bite of salad and groaned. “I hate this rabbit food, I can’t wait to lose the last of the baby weight. I’m dying for a burger. Anyways. We’re all excited for your big day, we’re just sorry we’re going to lose you.”

“I knew this was coming,” Jughead replied. “I’m sorry Penny but I’m retiring from the business and I am going to become an old married man.”

Penny sighed. “You’re sure there’s nothing I can convince you to do to take one or two photographs for us a year? It’ll be a shoot every 6 months, you can even bring your lovely bride to be with you.”

“I talked it over with Betty and as much as she encouraged me to keep taking pictures, I told her that I didn’t want to. I’m already going to be under so much scrutiny, I don’t want having a career away from my wife to be tabloid fodder.”

Penny sighed again. “Fine but you have a wonderful talent, you need to keep going with it even after you get married.”

“Don’t worry, I already planned to.”

Penny looked at him and shook her head. “I cannot believe we’re actually here. You’re getting married. It seems like yesterday you were straight out of college and looking for a job. This is the best local kid makes good story I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, you should see the stuff my hometown’s newspaper keeps publishing about me.”

Penny grinned at him and pushed a cherry tomato around with her fork. “I know I don’t usually get sappy. You better take a picture, it’s against my type and it’ll never happen again. _But. . ._ I am happy for you. You’ve done good, Jughead. You’ve done good and I am going to miss you.”

“Aw, shucks. I’m going to miss you too, Peabody!” Jughead replied.

“Shut up,” Penny said, winking at him so he would know she wasn’t very serious.

Jughead chuckled and ordered a cheeseburger and fries, he would have one more lunch with her for old time’s sake.

Then he would get on a plane and go home.

**.**

He stopped by the palace to see Betty when he got back to Riverdale. The whole place was in a frenzy.

Veronica was moving out and getting a place of her own. Alice was reluctantly moving to smaller quarters on the property. They were both getting out before the wedding to give Betty and Jughead their own space.

He sidestepped a box marked _fur coats_ and wandered to the library. Betty had told him to meet her there when he arrived. He was thankful for the privacy, they had gotten so little of it since getting engaged at Christmas. They managed to steal a moment or two together here and there but sometimes it was impossible.

She was standing by the window, looking out at the activity on the streets when he came in. Jughead took a moment to admire her in her linen shorts and blazer set before clearing his throat to get her attention.

Betty turned around and smiled at him. “Juggie!” She said, hurrying over to him and throwing her arms around him in a warm embrace. “I’m so glad you’re home!”

Jughead leaned down and gave her a kiss. “Me too.”

“How did your visit with your father go?” Betty asked anxiously.

“It was fine. He just wanted me to come and see him so he could tell me how proud of me he was. It was short and sweet. Everything he wanted to say could have been conveyed in a conversation on the phone,” Jughead answered. “But. . . I- I was able to finally forgive him and it was. . . it was one of the most freeing experiences _ever_. I am so glad to be entering our marriage without that weight on my shoulders.”

“I am so happy for you Juggie!” Betty told him.

“He wants to meet you,” Jughead told her. “When he gets out of jail.”

“I am going to have an outlaw for an in-law,” Betty joked. “A little Disney humor there for you.”

Jughead laughed. “I guess you will.”

“I’m glad you can laugh about it,” Betty said.

“I see the irony in the situation, King John.”

Betty giggled and slid away from him. “Are you hungry? You must be hungry, I’ll have somebody bring tea and sandwiches or we could duck out and get a bite at Pop’s. Mom and Veronica are really busy ordering people around, I could seriously use a break.”

“Pop’s it is then,” Jughead agreed. “Although, I don’t know how Veronica or your mother is finding time to move out during the wedding. The last time I saw them, they were both talking about how the napkins didn’t match the tablecloths for the luncheon after the wedding.”

“Trust me, I’m thankful they’re distracted. They’re obsession with _our_ wedding was becoming overwhelming.”

“Your mom only gets to do this once,” Jughead reminded her as he took her hand and they strolled to the door. “She only has the one shot to do it right, to make it big and important. She might be overcompensating because your siblings aren’t here. She probably wants it to be nice for you. She might even be thinking about what Polly’s dress would look like and what kind of girl Charles would have married. I myself have wondered what it would be like if my father could be here.”

“I-I’ve wondered too,” Betty admitted. “I’ve wondered what it would be like if they were all still alive and I do wish your father could be here too.”

“They’re letting him watch the wedding on TV,” Jughead said. “So, I guess he’ll be here in spirit.”

Betty turned to look at him. “Jughead, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Jughead replied. “Right here, right now. With God as our witness, if I thought we could get away with it.”

Betty smiled at him. “Good answer,” she whispered before kissing him.

 **TBC. . .**  


.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I had one of my friends over LAST week and even though I thought about posting it, she was with me and I wanted to spend time with her. I can mark this week’s lack of update to exhaustion. I’m working early morning shifts and helping plan TWO weddings. But I am getting writing done, so I hope you’ll bear with me while my life is a little I hope you liked this update and you'll tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	11. Chapter 11 Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frog_heart-00, Ohmisskate, WinonaL, KittieLee, Angel_Baby01, dsvridiculousfangirl, and jandjsalmon

**.**

**Chapter 11**

“Today is the first day of the rest of your life!”

Jughead opened one eye and saw Archie standing in front of him with a large muffin and mug of coffee.

“Arch!” he groaned.

“Congratulations, Mr. Cooper-Smith Jones!” Archie sang.

 _“Smith-Cooper,”_ Jughead reminded him as he sat up and took the coffee from Archie. “I’m not taking her last name.”

“Modern,” Archie said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “So, how are you feeling? Nervous? Excited? Do you want to be a runaway groom?”

“I’m fine!” Jughead answered. “There’s no way I’m going to run away. I love Betty, I am looking forward to marrying her today. So, just _chill_ out Archibald!”

Archie beamed at him and stood up. “Well, get to it! We have a lot to do and we don’t have much time to do it. We’re due at the church in 2 hours! You need to make your first public appearance in an hour. Go on and shower! _Quickly_!’

Jughead rolled his eyes and pushed the colors off while he took a sip of coffee. “I’m up! I’m up! Isn’t there anything _you_ need to do before I get married?”

“No! I am already showered and caffeinated!” Archie replied cheerfully.

Jughead got the feeling that he had spent the night with Veronica. Something the two of them had been doing off and on since they’d met at one of Betty’s parties a few months earlier. He shook his head, he didn’t have time to hear about his best friend and his sexcapades. He grabbed the muffin from Archie’s hand and went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

A little while later, he was being seated in a chair by one of the hairdressers Alice had hired for the occasion and his hair was being styled while Archie watched from behind, a wide smile on his face. Everything seemed to go by in a blur, the next thing he knew, he was buttoning up his jacket and tying the laces on his shiny dress shoes.

There was a knock on the door and Archie dashed to answer it. A few seconds later, he was ushering Alice in.

Jughead’s heart sank when he saw his future mother-in-law standing in front of him in a baby powder blue suit and a large hat perched on her head. Suddenly, felt like the waitress in one of those old movies, the one where the wealthy family member came to pay off the inappropriate girlfriend. He was sure Alice was there to offer him a large sum of money to get him not to marry her daughter.

Instead, Alice sighed and looked him over. “It’s obvious my daughter is set on going through with this thing,” she said. “I am not going to fight her about it anymore, I’ll accept you as my son-in-law.”

“I’ll just leave you two to talk,” Archie said.

Alice opened her purse and pulled a velvet box out. “This belonged to Hal. I think he would have wanted _you_ to have it. I think he would have liked you. My husband, he was about change and smashing the status quo. You’re exactly everything he believed in, you are exactly the man he would want Betty to be with if he were still with. So, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III, I give you my _blessing_ to marry my daughter.”

Jughead walked over to her, took the box from her hand and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a large sapphire.

“I know it’s not something you would wear in everyday life,” Alice continued. “Or even _ever_ but Hal wore it on the day he was crowned king and I want you to have a piece of his history.”

Jughead opened his mouth and finally spoke. “Thank you. Your blessing. . . _this_. . . it means a lot to me.”

Alice nodded. “Well. I better go now. I need to go and see my daughter. We’re driving to the church together. I haven’t told her that I’m giving her away, she asked me and I resisted it for so long. Because. . . I’m not her father, because I was afraid of what people would think. But I guess you’re proof that more people will be okay with something than the people who aren’t.

There was another knock on the door.

“YOUR MOTHER’S HERE!” Archie shouted.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Alice said, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

“Thank you,” Jughead repeated, looking her in the eyes so she would know he was serious and that he was going to try and move forward in their relationship.

Alice smiled at him and then disappeared after congratulating Gladys.

  
“Well, that was different!” Gladys said as she pulled at her royal purple dress and then embraced her son. “Her Royal Majesty Alice Smith-Cooper congratulating _me_ without a hint of sarcasm or off-handed comments about being after something!”

“I think things are going to be different from now on,” Jughead told her. “It might be weird for a while but I maybe it’ll be a good thing.”

“I would hate to be so far away knowing your mother-in-law hated you, I would feel like I was leaving you alone. I am going to hope for the best,” Gladys answered. She touched the sash Jughead was wearing and shook her head. “So handsome. You look exactly like a prince should.”

“Mom. . .” Jughead trailed off.

“I talked to your father a little bit ago,” Gladys said as she moved a little bit away. “He’s all ready to watch the wedding. His cellmates are making fun of him but he’s in good spirits, he’s really happy for you.”

Jughead nodded, he knew his mother was wishing that FP could be there with them. Part of him wished the same thing but he wasn’t going to waste his wedding day wishing for things that couldn’t ever happen.

Archie was right.

Today was the first day of the rest of his life.

He was looking forward to it.

**.**

Everything went by in a blur. The hymns, the exhortation from the priest for Jughead to love his bride the way Christ loved the church. The vows, even the way Betty looked in her dress and veil.

He was oblivious to all the guests, all he could see was Betty looking at him like he had hung the stars and the moon. He wondered if he was looking at her the same way. He was sure he was, he felt like he was smiling stupidly when the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

Jughead kissed her short and sweet then they started the processional up the aisle and outside into the sunshine where a crowd of people were waiting for them. Everybody burst into applause and cameras flashed when they stepped onto the church steps.

Everything came crashing into reality.

He was a _husband_ , he had a title, and wife. It wasn’t like anything he had ever experienced before, he was still a little bit in disbelief that he was there. But at the same time, it felt like the most real thing he had ever done in his whole entire life.

He looked at Betty, his radiant _wife_ and smiled.

He knew that there was no such thing as fairy tales, there would be arguments. That they wouldn’t be without their problems but he knew he _knew_ they could get pretty close to something that resembled happily ever after.

**The End**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who reviewed and kudoed this story, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. AND to everyone who nominated this story for a Bughead Fanfiction award, I cannot tell you how stunned and grateful I am for the consideration! I enjoyed writing it all the way through to the end. It was a pleasure to share it with you. Let me know what you thought about the last chapter.  
> I’ll see you next week for the first chapter in my new story, “High Society”. 
> 
> Until Next Time!

**Author's Note:**

> The royal wedding had me SHOOK. I just needed to write a Bughead AU where she’s a princess and he’s an up and coming photographer. I hope you’ll tell me what you think. I will be back with more soon, for real!
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
